Confession of a Female Inmate
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: one woman on Death row, taking what Fox River is ready to throw at her, but what happens when the only Female in a all male prison when she crosses paths with the Fox River 8... Her only hope a female nurse who she thought she'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **I am writing this not by myself, but with my all time amazing best Friend Katt Riddle. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the Prison Break fan I am today!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the hit show prison Break, the characters and plots that occur in this story is gaining no profits and is only being written to feed a lust not script writer can fill....

Please remember as always Read review and favourite if you love it!

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was a long day, one of them days that you wish you can just get it over with. Emma had started her shift for the day; it was hard for her sometimes working with Sara Tancredi.  
"So, if I see the patents, you just have to quickly keep check on medication." Sara said as she looked up from her desk at Emma, Emma on the other hand just simply nodded and looked at her own clip board, same old same old day that never seemed to make any difference.

Katt jumped off the Bus, the sun quickly glared into her eyes, but she couldn't lift her hands to shield her from the blaze of the suns rays, it wasn't easy, she was moved to Fox River as the sentence stand, death by electrocution till dead. Katt kept walking the way to her cell, in a males prison due to Cherry Hill wasn't equip with an electric chair, Katt kept an eye looking to the inmate of Fox River. Her eyes watched the men watching her.  
"Now isn't that a pretty little fish..." A man with a thick southern accent caught Katt's attention as her eyes snapped to his, "Back the fuck off!" she snapped making him jump from the fence giving her an evil glare she was too happy to return.  
Michael was out walking the yard, it was the day after he'd lost his toes, it wasn't what he was expecting, but for now he had to deal. Michael eyes were now catching the attention of what everyone else was excited about, a female inmate to death row.

Hard sometimes working for Sara Tancredi? She took that back. It was always hard to work with Sara Tancredi. She sighed lightly. Same day, different shit, Inmates, trying to pull the quick; 'You look nice today' trying to get off with a little extra drug. Maybe snag a needle or two. They always tried even when the cases were locked and the guards watched them. "Are you even listening?!" Sara's voice broke her thought as she doodle a flower on her desk. "Mhmm..." She muttered.

Katt was stopped in the middle of her walk. Her eyes tensed with her glare. She wasn't going to move until this... Freak with a nice face backed off. Learning on the streets - You don't back down from your stance, the minute you turned your back. You die. "You are a snappy thing... Little Fish!" He grinned eyes danced wild.

"You gonna make it Fish?" Fernando's thick accent looked to the white man in front of his eyes. Fernando was also watching the female inmate who - made the mistake of speaking to the Bag of T.

Emma's eyes lightly glanced over the flowers she had doodled, "Emma, I need you to focus." Sara finally said getting up to her feet, heading for the window Sara looked out; Emma had no intention of following.

"Keep medication strict, don' agitate and keep calm..." Emma rolled her eyes dotting some bees on the flowers before getting to her feet, she brushed her long brown hair into a ponytail before taking a deep breath heading into the infirmary, and Sara didn't even look back to her, but kept tapping the window.

Michael slowly joins Fernando, his eyes glancing over the new female.

T-Bag laughed while Katt kept staring at him, it wasn't going to end well, but Katt would be damned if some white trash was going to try and intimidate her.

"I ain't scared of some hike so don't even try it!" she snapped her eyes quickly glancing to the Latino man, "I ain't gonna make it, in a year I'm riding the lightning." her voice cold as Bellick caught up with her.

"Keep moving Inmate!" he snapped as Katt stared forward starting to move.

Emma thought Sara was a little strange. She stared at that window for hours.  
She noticed a new chart file on the medical table. She opened it, Scanning her eyes across it looking to the usual, twenty-five years old, eye, hair, and sink colour. But her eyes stopped dead focus on the lime green high lighter; Highlighting *Death Row* in cap locked letters. Her heart sped up. Turning over the paper she dropped the file. "Emma? What the heck?" Sara asked watching the files papers hitting the floor. "Huh?!" She asked promptly after a minute of pondering. "Are you okay?" Sara asked in an 'I-really-do-not-care' tone. Emma glared to the window. She bent down to pick up the file. "Fine; just had a brain fart." She picked up the papers. "Is that the new inmate file?" She ignored her words. Emma nodded turning around. "Yeah. K... Sierra Benton? She killed that cop right?" Emma asked casually. Sara stared. "Yeah. That is her; but then. She will be here everyday for a birth control pill." Sara explained. "I see..." Emma stared on. "Because; I mean she IS getting put to death in ... Eleven or so months." She put the file down. "Yeah but... Getting pregnant could stop the execution." Sara nodded. "I figured, Just making sure." Emma wasn't as stupid as Sara made her feel to be. "You'll be administering her that." Sara nodded.

T-Bag was smirking. "I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you Little Fish." He smirked.  
Katt didn't speak continuing on down the cement path of her grave.  
Fernando watched the female go. Walking. He bit his lip. "At least your brother will have company." Fernando muttered.  
Michael glared slightly at the female inmate. So help her hell if his brother started trying to get it on with the lonely new Death Row inmate.  
"She isn't that bad looking...." Fernando commented.  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Focus on the plan Surce!" He snapped.  
Katt's eyes were dark as she listened to the inmates talking, the clinks of the Y-Cuffs cutting off her circulation to her ankles and wrists.

Emma took a deep breath, her eyes focused on the description. Not wanting to let on her association with Katt, it was a long time since their paths both crossed. Emma quickly placed the file back down on her desk glancing over Sara feeling a lump build in the back of her throat.

"Anything you want to add?" Sara finally turned to face Emma; it was one of them do, or die moments.

"No, I'm fine..." Emma finally spoke though the lump made it painful to speak, "I just need some air." her hand lightly touching a half of a heart locket, one half of a whole that was missing to her.

Michael rolled his to Fernando, he couldn't be serious, she wasn't the type of girl he'd go for, but then Michael just didn't want to get involved with women right in the moment in time, he had a ticking clock over his head, time slowly running out.

Emma was quick down the stairs, her feet hitting each one making a clank as she went, she wore combat boots to work, it made her feel safer in her own weird way, but she caught sight of the bus pulling away, she had to see her.

Katt was in the building the light dimmed making it darker from the outside sun.

"Inmate number 456669 needing a strip search!" Bellick quickly glancing over Katt, this was the first time a female inmate was ever put into Fox River, so his eyes lighting up like Christmas come early.

Katt closed her eyes, not the first not the last of this kinda treatment, but her eyes catch a white coat on a stairwell, she didn't know what to do as she caught a glance of blonde hair, the fingers on the banister looked like something she seen before. Katt quickly turned her head looking to the pinkie finger that always stuck out funny, no it can't be. Katt's mind races as she was now shoved into the search room, but not before she can see the face that quickly froze seeing her.

Emma got to there just in time, it was like a dream seeing her friend, but it wasn't the same girl, over time apart her face had gotten harder, her eyes that once were bright looked dead, her figure had change a lot, but Emma kept still as their eyes meet for one brief second before the door slammed behind her.

Fernando looked at Michael. "You're doing that thing again."  
"What thing?" Michael snapped.  
"When you are thinking about something and you look like your constipated." He smirked.  
"Fernando! This isn't the time for jokes for crap sake hell pants!" Michael snapped.  
Fernando stared serious - He then started cracking up.

Katt shook her head quickly. Impossible, impossible. She thought to herself.  
"Clothes." Bellick smirked watching the pixie sized inmate in front of him.  
Katt was unfocused as she pulled her clothing off quickly. She didn't care who or what anyone saw anymore. Bellick smirked scanning her tattoos. "Ink much." He smirked. Katt didn't speak. Bellick preceded feeling up her legs, because she could hide stuff in her bare skin.

Lincoln in his own little cage looked up when the single wide door was pushed open. Emma appeared out of it and lent against the wall. She took deep long breaths. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not so close to the date. She was sweating a bit. "You okay Doc?" Lincoln spoke.

Emma froze, in all of her panic she didn't know where she was, but he eyes glanced slowly to the voice direction.

"I'm just fine thank you." her hands touched the wall as if it was the only thing keeping her together, but not being alone she couldn't cry.

"You sound like you've seen a ghost." Lincoln spoke staring to the door that he couldn't see much from the room; the little crack could only let him see her hand, an arm.

"No not a ghost..." she whispered inhaling deep, it wasn't going to be the right time.

Michael glanced over to the yard, people were doing their own thing, but it was getting to that time when it was getting to the end of yard time, Michael was sure by then the A wing lost all air conditioning.

Fernando on the other hand was staring to Michael's face, he hated it when he went quiet, but his own thoughts going to Maricruz, he thought about her skin, her smile.

Katt was now in the new prison jump suit, a sick brown that didn't match her skin complexion well. Katt wanted to see her again, but being taken to her new cell alone her eyes kept forward avoiding Bellick's sickly staring, it was like a light flashed in her mind, the thinking about her face, even if she only saw it for a second. Emma hadn't changed; she looked the same as ever, the same warm face, her eyes reminding her of the tropical ocean.

When the door to the Death row wing was open the hall was empty, Katt took a deep breath as cell 17 was opening. Another CO entered the small corridor.

"Bellick, Burrows has a meeting with his Attorney." his voice serious, Bellick quickly cursed under his breath.

"Just give me a second." Bellick opened the cell to 17, but the other CO kept watching Bellick.

"I can take him..." his voice with a fake confidence, but Bellick rolled his eyes.

"No Bob, I'll do it!" his voice shape as he looked to Katt. "Looks like we will get friendly later..." his voice a low whispered. Katt felt her skin crawl as he undid the cuffs watching her walk into her new cell.

Katt sat down on the cot before rushing her finger through her soft curls feeling them bounce back into place.

Lincoln thought for a minute not usually good with social interaction with anyone but the guards and Prison industries sometimes. People were scared of him and that was the way he liked it. "Did you kill someone?" He asked.  
Emma laughed a single rough laugh. She could probably deal with that a lot better then what she was an experience right now. "No." She said in a breath.  
Her mind was flashing to all the stories she'd been told. All those stupid icons about being best friends. The stupid pictures. It all flooded back to her.

Fernando's head titled to the side remembering their last moments together in the conjugal room. How even when she smelled like prison laundry and sweat it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Michael snapped back into the real world. He stared toward his brother who was talking to 'himself'

Her mind went back to thinking about Emma. But then her wrists started pulsing. The blood rushing to her fingers was painful but she didn't mind it. At least she would regain use from them. She cracked her knuckles and they tingled. Burrows... Her eyes then went huge. Lincoln Burrows....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was weird having a conversation with a inmate, her hands lightly brushed over the paper work in sick bay; Sara was outside dealing with injured inmate.

Emma was quick to her feet as she glance to the CO on guard, her eyes finding Sara's, "Do you mind if I get some air?" her voice soft feeling like her whole day was getting crazier.

Sara rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure why she put up with it, but quickly waved her hand towards the door, "Just let a CO know where you're going." Sara added as Emma quickly left the ward, she wanted to find her, even if it was only for a few moments, a few seconds. She walked down; she knew she had to go passed A wing.

Katt was being escorted to Sick bay for her pill; she hated the idea of this, giving the CO's an open chance of getting some without the worries of an unplanned pregnancy. Katt glanced over to the man Patterson; he seemed like one of the good guys as he only put hand cuffs on her to take her sick bay.

"So, how did a girl like you go wrong?" he asked as they made there way to B- wing, Katt didn't know what to say, her whole life people asked that question, well most the people.

Katt glanced up at him, her eyes didn't seem to focus, but her mind kept screaming the same thing, I shouldn't be here.

"Oh you know the same old, sex drugs and rock and roll..." her voice light, but her heart felt heavy beating in her chest.

Patterson sighed, "Well, remember, if anyone gives you trouble, talk to me..." his words careful, but Katt understood them perfect.

"I doubt they'll be any of that..." her voice cut off seeing the sick bay come into view.

Sara looked up seeing the lowest case she needed to deal with right now. She sighed standing up. She remembered Emma still had those pills.  
"Just wait here. Your pill will be here shortly." She glared a bit.  
Katt glared in return. Katt hated ginger's - hated them like milk and Oreos.  
"Okay." She said after a minute. Emma had rarely giving Katt her pill anyways. Sara just usually handed it to her and she was back in her cell. As normal,  
she took a seat on an empty bed and casually swung her feet feeling all the other inmates looking at her.

A wing was warmer then ever. There was a lot of noise going on, Emma knew better and to stay away but she was curious. A trait she and Katt always got into a lot of trouble with. Curious Emma and Katt always got into the little troubles to big troubles. She sighed. Her eyes got wide seeing the guards rushing around the halls quickly.

Bellick was quick to push Emma out of the way while she spun on her heels. "What the hell!" she called after watching him running in the opposite direction she was walking.

"Bradley!" Emma repeated as he rounded a corner and was gone from her sight.

Emma kept getting a feeling she should follow him, she shouldn't be walking this way until she saw him standing there with keys.

"Why hello nurse, nice to see you..." T-Bay's face bright as if he gotten a present, a nice treat.

Emma swallowed hard stepping back, her mind working over a plan, groin stomach nose, she repeated in her head trying keep focused.

"Now, now don't be scared, I promise to be gentle..." his smirk getting bigger as other inmate was behind him.

Emma slowly stepped back before turning into a run.

Sara had to have Katt in the sick bay, Patterson left, Katt wish he didn't.

"Do I have to wait here, I mean if you can't do your job!" Katt snapped while Sara felt like pulling her hair out.

"Look nurse Winifred has your pills; I don't, so just please shut up!" Sara snapped looking to the door, she listened to the radio of CO, "INMATES have compromised lockdown and breached A-WING. A-WING is shutting down!"

Sara looked around to all the inmates, one getting off his bed looking excited.

"It's popping off in G-POP!" his eyes glancing over Sara.

"GET HER! SHE IS MINE!" T-Bag pointed and started running toward her with his fast like moves.  
Emma ran after going to turn a corner her shoulder caught it and he arm throbbed. She almost tripped and rubbed her shoulder. The foots steps grew closer to her. She looked at the door it read Exit only.  
She started panicking her voice was close in her throat.  
"Well Well." T-bag smirked.  
"Step off T-Bag!" Another voice entered Emma's ears. Her eyes had been closed tightly.

Katt stood up casually.  
All the male inmates were getting into a mood themselves. Drugs. And A-Wing was closing down making access to B-Wing near impossible.  
The C.O. turned to speak to Sara for one second.  
"How is it going in B-Wing?!" A C.O. asked over the radio.  
A black inmate held a needle shank to the C.O's neck. "You tell 'em it's all good." He glared.  
"All is good in B-Wing... All ... Is fine." The C.O. spoke before the inmate knocked him out.

Sara took a deep breath before rushing into the office locking herself in, her heart pounding as she reached for the phone.

Katt felt a surge of adrenaline rushing through her as she turned and rushed out of B wing, she knew Emma too well to think she would just walkout in a riot.

Katt heard the noise in sick bay ignoring it, she was going to find Emma, her mind clocking a plan together, she didn't know much of this prison, it was still her first day here so it wasn't much to work with.

Emma quickly snapped her head around to see Bob, he was with an inmate she never seen before, but the voice she knew right away.

"Hey well isn't in the sink with a rookie CO!" T-Bag's voice getting even more excited. "We can share the Nurse and the rookie." his voice commanding.

"I don't think so..." Lincoln spoke confident while glancing around to Bob, "uncuff me!" his voice glancing to Bob, he was now panicking.

Emma kept still it was one of them moments she wanted to know if anyone was going to help her.

Lincoln glanced to her hand holding her shoulder, he knew that hand, "Doc you're going to be ok, I won't let them hurt you..."

Bob had now uncuffed Lincoln, but Emma wasn't quick to trust.

"Bob, do something!" Emma snapped trying to remember her self defence.

The adrenaline pumped faster and harder into her body. She was still cuffed but loosely. She'd manage. At least she had a small sense of balance. Her eyes scanned around listening to all the sounds, the buzzing, and the foot steps.  
Lincoln was standing in front of Emma and Bob with a dark expression.  
"Well ... I was gonna be nice and share but since ... You won't wanna..." T-Bag said cocking his head off toward his boys then to Lincoln they all advanced.  
T-Bag and Lincoln got into a fight, the yelling, and sound of cracking made Emma shudder.  
Bob yelled a scared yell and took off but one of T-Bag's crew caught him.  
Emma was panicking. She made a dash for it quickly, but tripped over her feet.  
"You always were really clumsy." A voice spoke.

Emma glanced up staring to Katt, it wasn't like she wanted this to happen, but her hand reached up.

Katt was quick to pull Emma to her feet, now she had a closer look at her, she had changed a lot over the years. He puppy fat was gone leaving behind subtle curves, her hair pulled back into a ponytail Katt quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Katt we need to get out of here!" Emma snapped before trying to remember this was her friend.

"Emma, I mean, yes leaving good..." Katt quickly glanced around the area, but Emma looked panicked again. Her eyes glancing behind her, "I have to back!" Emma snapped remembering Lincoln fighting off all those men.

"No Emma it's not safe, I need to get you out of here!" Katt snapped trying to pull Emma away.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK!" Emma yelled pulling Katt in the direction they came.  
"EMMA! They will kill you!!" Katt pulled back with a strong enough pull she fell back and Emma came crashing down on top of her.  
"Oh god my kidneys!" Katt stated in the best painful tone ever.  
"I'm not that fat!" Emma jumped off her quickly.  
The sounds of people yelling were getting closer to them. "There they are!" The Southern accent draw closer.  
"Come on!" Katt pushed herself up grabbing her hand she pulling Emma into a quick run.

Emma quickly rushed after Katt, but something didn't feel right, "Katt, was you in sick bay?" Emma asked quickly, but heart was pounding harder in her chest.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Katt snapped trying to keep Emma running but her efforts were pointless as Emma stayed behind her. "Emma, I need you out of here!" Katt snapped while grabbing Emma's arm pulling forward again.

"No, Sara she's there, I just, Katt we can't!" Emma's voice panicked even more, but Katt rolled her eyes.

"Emma, I don't give a damn about her, I need you out of here..." her voice strict, her eyes glazing over, "I know what these men are capable of, and you suck at self defence!"

"Hey! I had five years of self defence!" Emma commented darkly, her eyes glazed over while rubbing her shoulder.  
Katt laughed at her with a serious expression. "Oh please." She replied quickly glancing around them. She didn't want to stand in one place too long.  
Emma opened her mouth to start talking but yelling got closer. "We can't leave Sara!" Emma said again her head was starting to ache. She was sweating it was getting extremely hot.  
Katt glared. "NOW!" She snapped pushing Emma into the narrow stair case.  
Emma lost her step, feeling herself about to tumble down them.

Emma grabbed the banister stopping herself falling, but her shoulder popped sending a sharp pain rushing through Emma's arm as she screamed out in pain.

"What you trying to kill me now!" Emma snapped holding her shoulder feeling like it was on fire.

Katt didn't want to stop moving as she lightly pressed her hand against Emma's back, "Seriously Emma, that man, his not good, I can feel it, now just get your ass out of here!" Katt hated to yell at Emma, she couldn't believe after all their time apart they were meeting again in this way.

"Katt, what about you?" Emma's voice was small, but Kat eyes kept looking forward.

"I'm fine, I've gone through worse." Katt quickly glancing behind them, the shouting was gone, but Katt didn't trust it.

"Just get to a exit, don't look back!" Katt snapped before looking out the door quickly to the hallway. "I'm gonna keep you safe, but you need to run..." Katt now rushed out the door locking it behind her.

Emma stood on the stairwell, she knew the exit, but she didn't want to leave Katt, she turned banging on the door but it wouldn't open, she had to find a way, but so far she just needed to get out of the building.

Katt listened to the banging for a long moment in her head. It echoed back louder and louder each time. She took a deep long breath. Counting to six she bolted toward the doors and the foot steps got louder again following her. She jumped over a fallen down desk. She was running toward A-Wing. Even thought she had no clue.

Emma continued hitting on the door. "KATT LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She demanded. "What?" A voice asked. Emma screamed turning around her back against the cold steel. She was facing Lincoln again. The lump in her throat got big fast.

Emma froze on the spot, the man in front of her was bleeding, his throat looked red, but she kept still. "Look I know self defence!" she bit her lip before moving slowly away from the door, her shoulder still throbbing like mad.

"I don' want to hurt you lady!" he said holding a hand up, Lincoln didn't really like the fact she was scared, but it's what he wanted, did he?

Emma kept taking deep breathes, her hand trembled as she slowly stepped back up the stairs, "That's nice and all, but I..." she went to step up backward, but her foot missed making her slip down the stairs grabbing the banister but her shoulder popped again making her scream.

Michael was making his way back to A-wing when he collided with her, well she collided into him.

Katt didn't see the man until it was too late crashing into his side they both tumbled to the ground.

Michael's blue eyes slowly found her brown as she quickly got to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Michael snapped while quickly getting to his feet, his voice a snap, but her stare was hypnotic.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't tell there is a riot, and I don't want to be gang raped!" she glanced around them; Michael wasn't sure how to take this looking around.

"Just watch where you're going…"

Lincoln jumped a bit at the sudden amount of screaming. "Are you okay?!" He went to help her.  
Emma tried moving out of the way but her shoulder was burning with a passion of hate.  
Lincoln pushed her into a standing position and backed off, but Emma tried to claw at him but he moved to fast. "Get away from me!" Emma screamed. Lincoln stepped back holding his hand up in process.  
"I don't want to hurt you lady!" Lincoln yelled back finally.

"Seriously that is it?" Katt asked with dark eyes, carefully she backed up against a wall. It wasn't that she was scared. She just preferred not to become a sex toy for this inmate even if they looked ... Nice enough.  
Michael continued to stare. He then stepped back.  
"Hey... The fish!" One of T-Bag's crew yelled to the small patch of them that took off to look for other tail.  
Katt's eyes looked horrified.  
"two little fish" They laughed, moving in slowly the two men looked not that dangerous, but it wasn't that was making Michael nervous.

"Stay by me, we can take them both down!" Michael commanded while Katt stared up to him in disbelief.

"you have got to be shitting me..." Katt's fist tighten together, she just had to remember she's fought off bigger men by herself.

"Do be stupid!" Michael snapped trying to keep Katt out of the danger, but it didn't make sense a complete stranger would try and protect her.

"Look just know I can take care of myself!" she snapped getting ready to fight.

Lincoln step back again keeping eye contact with Emma, her hand held tight on her arm as she glanced down to her skirt, "please, don't rape or kill or both of the above me..." her eyes welling up as she slowly tried to move up the stairs.

"I promise you, I swear I am not going to rape or kill..." Lincoln started watching her carefully.

"Or all of the above me..." Emma added while she kept still, her shoulder was getting worse every time she tried to move it.

"Yes, I want to help you, it's not safe in here..." Lincoln added carefully moving towards her.

Michael took a step back in defence. His eyes tried to go dark; Katt was staring at him for the longest time before the sound of cracking took her back to the two men. She leaped off the ground and grabbed one around the neck bringing them both to the floor one of them cracking his head off the floor. Grabbing Katt's hair he forced her face into the cold stone.  
The second guy looked at Michael and smirked, Michael kept his eyes still stepping back.

Emma stepped back in defence but remember what had happened the last time she went to step back. She didn't move.  
Lincoln moved closer to her casually. It could feel the blood on his sweated shirt itching, he ignored it. "I'll get you to a safe please. But you have to trust me." He finished his eyes were honest something you normally didn't see in an inmate.  
"Okay." Emma whispered after a second. She had no other choice. She was either going to get killed or raped by someone else. So she'd take her chances.  
Lincoln held his hand out for her to take.  
Emma took Lincoln's hand with her good hand, he was gentle, her hand was soft well taken care off as he studied her features, her eyes a tropical green mixed with blue, her lips perfectly formed, but most of all her heart shaped face watching his.

"You're bleeding." Emma said slowly, but her shoulder kept her face looking tense, her eyes quickly scanned over his, they were a light green time had made them flat, but she could tell he was one of them odd people.

"I can deal, I can get you to the fire exit, just stick by me..." he said letting her hand go, Emma nodded in response.

Michael was quick now to punch the second man, it was a quick move right to the nose making him step back quick grabbing his face.

"Want to play rough then pretty fish." he snapped moving his hands to show a broke nose.

Michael kept calm; the man advanced again forcing Michael to ram his knee into his groin.

Katt felt a quick dizzy spell before bringing her elbow up, she felt it crack into his ribs she brought it up and repeated the blow, the man let her go holding his ribs finding it hard to breath, Katt standing up right she grabbed her jaw clicking it back into place before giving the man a sharp kick to the chest knocking him down, he didn't move as she turned around to stare at Michael.

"You just killed him!" Michael said looking confused to Katt as she kept touching her jaw.

"It was him or me!"

Lincoln looked around making sure none of anyone else's freak crew was lurking. "It's get." He said being a slow casual B-Line toward a narrow dime space. Emma swallowed loudly her throat was dry. She knew better then to trust someone in her field on work.  
Lincoln turned his head stopped. Emma smashed into the back of him she stepped back with huge eyes.  
"Chill." Lincoln whispered with a calming voice.  
Emma nodded. "Nervous." She admitted out loud finally.

Michael was staring in an 'oh my god' expression and an 'oh fuck expression'.  
"Now! RUN!" Katt yelled making him jump.  
Michael turned around running toward the A-Winged gate which was knocked over. Katt followed him, running into danger.  
Michael ran up the stairs covered in toilet paper and other things, and Katt followed.

Michael wasn't aware of what had happened while he was away, his eyes finding John and T-Bag in a confrontation.

"Guys, guys..." Fernando was trying to calm them down, but all eyes went on Michael.

"You brought the pretty fish on it..." T-Bag said licking his lips sexually as Michael spun around to see Katt.

Her eyes focused on the men in the cell, and the big hole in the wall. "Oh, holy fuck..." she said quickly stepping back before John grabbed her pulling her back inside the cell.

"Nervous, I'm not going to hurt you..." Lincoln said as he watched her reaction, her eyes still seemed big, her arm bend held close to her body.

"No my shoulder, I think it's dislocated." she muttered feeling the throbbing, Lincoln turned to face her now.

"Anything I can do?" His voice considerate, but he slowly lick his bottom lip making the adrenaline pump more into Emma's blood."

"I need it push back in." her words careful, her hand reach out touching Lincoln's, "Just hold my shoulder, then push the arm until you hear a loud pop..." Emma instructed as Lincoln looked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered low, but Emma's eyes kept focus on his.

"Just do..." she started as he quickly pushed her arm back into place making the bone pop and crush loud.

Emma screamed in pain before getting herself back together.

"Thank you."

Katt kicked John in the knee stepping back she hit her head against the top bunk of the cell and her vision blurred for a long moment. Her hand reached to the back of her head her fingers had a bit of blood on them now.  
Michael rubbed his temple painfully. "Okay. Okay! Did you get it done?!" He snapped too many people. He reminded himself.  
T-Bag was stood up and was pressing himself against the Little Fish. He was smirking raw at her sucking his bottom lip, Katt spit in his face.

Lincoln gave her a 'you are nuts' expression before nodding. "Yeah, yeah! Okay!" He grabbed her hand quickly; Emma pulled it back quickly swiping at him with a hiss.  
"Sorry... Hurry!" He said hearing voices getting closer.  
Their feet in the cement floor as they ran in a hurried way down the narrow hall.  
Lincoln stopped running. Looking up be heard the sirens getting louder. Emma ran into him again. "You have to stop doing that!" She snapped.  
"WAH!" She screamed as Lincoln moved quickly and pulled her close to him in a dark corner covering her mouth.  
Emma freaked out attempting to kick him in the balls but she stopped hearing voices running past them saying; "I think they were this way" And such.

Emma's eyes meet Lincoln's his eyes intensely looking around them to make sure the cost was clear, his other hand was holding her still against his chest.

"Ok it's safe now..." he moved his hand from her mouth; they stepped out of the dark when he felt her hand crashed around his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped touching his face, his eyes kept focus on the fear in hers.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she snapped stamping her foot on the ground, Lincoln didn't noticed till then the flowing skirt with combat boots, he cocked his head to one side.

"I can say the same thing..." his voice smooth pointing to the exit, "Just try and keep your head low..." he added as she pushed the door. Emma nodded before rushing out into the sun, Lincoln turning on his heels heading for A wing.

Fernando nodded, "Just like you said Papi," Fernando sounded nervous as John kept a tighter hold on Katt, and she kept wiggling.

"So Fish what we going to do about these two?" John said as Katt wiggled more in his grip.

"If you guys are making an unplanned exit, you're gonna have to take me!" she snapped looking to Michael who was lost.

Bob glanced up at the inmates, his eyes blurred from the blood.

"I promise, I won't say anything, I promise..." hi voice weeks as T-bag licked his lips again.

"Oh you won't speak, you won't breathe!" he held a shank to his throat.

"HOLD FIRE! HOLD FIRE!" Someone called.  
Two Emergency Task Force officers ran across the yard to Emma grabbing her and covered her as they pulled her up and away from the prison toward an ambulance.

Michael glared. "You LEAVE him alone!" He snapped.  
T-Bag was smirking his eyes played darkly cover Bob's.  
Katt was wiggling still.  
"Papi!" Fernando snapped him from his thought. Michael's head snapped up.  
"You! Sit down and shut up help fix this mess." He looked at Bob. 'GO!" He pointed to the cell exit. Michael took off out of the cell as Bob scrambled up and ran out. T-Bag smirked casually following he grabbing Bob stabbing him he pushed him over the rail. "MICHAEL!" Lincoln yelled running into the busy wing.  
"LINC!?" Michael snapped.  
"MICHAEL!" Lincoln grabbed his brothers shoulder.  
Michael turned around and pulled Lincoln into a hug.  
They embraced each other before you could hear it;  
The boots against the cement and the rustling of shields, cans tingling against the rungs on the tiers. CS Gas started leaking all around the Tiers.  
Lincoln and Michael were forced apart. Michael ran back up to his cell covering his mouth with his sleeve.  
Lincoln was getting dizzy he high tailed it back toward the visitation stairs.  
"YOU DON'T SAY A WORD!" Michael snapped at Katt.  
"I'm going." She was serious.  
The Gas hit the top tiers and Katt started coughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The riot seemed like a distant memory when Michael was standing in the recently burned down break room, Lincoln stood near the window gazing out at the main building, it was weird but since that day he couldn't stop thinking of that nurse, he couldn't remember a name, but her voice.

"Linc, pay attention!" Michael snapping his brother out of his idol day dream, Lincoln turned to face him quickly.

"Yeah hole digging I get it!" he snapped while Katt was staring at the drain.

"Oh let me start the Atkins diet to fit into that wee little drain hole!" Katt was in on this; mainly down to the fact of she was scary.

"It's not going to be a tiny hole." Michael added while glancing down to the pipe again.

"Then; make, it, Bigger!" Katt snapped. She was moody because Sara had been giving her birth control that made her cramped and 'I'll bite your head off if you looked at me the wrong way' also known as permanent PMS.  
Lincoln looked up from his memory on holding that nurse close to him in the dark protecting her. Doing something good. To bad that didn't count for anything.  
Michael's eyes got dark. "This is MY plan - You SHUT UP! And listen to what I am saying!" He pointed at her; Katt took his finger putting it in her mouth.  
"OWH!" Michael screamed pulling his finger back; Katt had bitten it as hard as possible.  
"It's bleeding!" He glared at her; he wiped it down before placing it in his mouth quickly.  
"Don't put this near me, you don't wanna have bitten!" She fixed her P.I. suit.  
A Corrections officer Mack Stolte came in hearing the noise. "What's going on?" He snapped.  
"Nothing Tool slipped." Michael said holding his finger up as proof, but Stolte rolled his eyes.  
He glared slightly but he was another pretty decent C.O. "Benton. It's time for your cheek up." He held out the cuffs.  
Lincoln watched Katt with a 'You're lucky' expression. He got checked out in his cell and by Sara. It was highly depressing.  
Katt held her wrists out and Mack cuffed her, and started to walk her toward the infirmary.  
Katt hoped to see Emma. She didn't want that Ginger bitch poking around any part of her body especially her down below parts to prove she wasn't being sexual abused by a C.O. or another inmate during P.I.

Emma was alone for once in the infirmary; her eyes quickly glanced up seeing Katt being brought into the office making her smile quickly.

"I am aright from here." she watched as Mack took the cuffs off.

"I'm going to be right outside..." he pointed as he stepped outside.

Emma quickly hugged Katt before stepping back; her eyes looked over her quickly. "How you holding up?" Emma asked turning around finding the pill with a glass of water.

Katt shrugged, "As expected, how about you?" Katt added while taking the glass of water knocking the pill down draining the glass.

"I'm fine, just spent an hour on the phone with my dad, he wants me to quit." she added while getting a stethoscope.

"Your dad is, well a piece of work." Katt laughed while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just lift the shirt!" Emma rolled her eyes blowing onto the end of the stethoscope, Katt lifting her vest while Emma placed the end over her heart.

"Ok deep breath..." Emma said as Katt did so she counted the heart beat.

"I'd thought you wanted to be a surgeon." Katt said watching her friend's eyes, but Emma avoided looking at her.

"Change of plans." Emma's answer was simple, but Katt knew better. Her hand touched her friends.

"Really!" she spoke quickly as Sara now entered the office.

Katt's expression changed. "Can we hurry up?" She snapped in defence all fake of course. But Inmates do not get along with staff.  
Emma glared. "If you sat still long enough!" Katt hissed, "I need to check your blood pressure and your bottom half." Emma glared.  
Even if she was a doctor she found saying words like Vagina awkward even if it was her best friend.  
"I'm not being abused!" Katt snapped darkly. "Bad enough you have me on some fucking ... Pill that makes me moody."  
"I'm pretty sure that comes on its own." Sara said.

Emma wanted to fall into a big pit and die, it was hard enough that Sara was practically her boss, but Katt was closer enough to be family.

"You want to repeat that over here!" Katt yelled her eyes dangerously dark as her hands clenched on the table, Emma holding her shoulders while Katt pulled her shirt down.

"If you're gonna have that attitude I can see if there's room for you in the SHU!" Sara raised an eyebrow while Emma again wanted the ground to open up.

"Well if you say that I'll make it worth it!" Katt spat getting ready to spring from the table in time for Mack to come back into the room.

"Ok time to be back on PI they're asking for you!" Mack broke the tension in the room as Emma swallowed.

"Ok we can skip the exam, for another time..." Emma said in a small voice taking the latex gloves off, her face going pink.  
Katt cracked her neck and held her wrists out to be cuffed, so Emma placed the gloves down into the trash and pinched the bridge of her nose, this wasn't how she wanted to spend her shift.  
Sara was glaring at Katt. "You need a new attitude." her voice bitter as she still stood a safe distance away from Katt, leaving Emma in the middle ground.  
"You need a new plastic surgeon." Katt snapped turning around quickly, her hand was in a tight fist attempting an advance at Sara who back away quickly.  
Mack grabbing her cuffing her he pulled her out of the office back toward P.I.  
Sara glared at her leaving. "Ungrateful ... Little... Cow." She stated, her face glaring to the back of Katt being pulled away.  
Emma was thinking; "If we are personally describing ourselves." Sara looked at Emma. "Thanks for the back up!" her tone dry as she now walked over the sink to wash her hands.  
Emma stared. "I didn't want to make the situation worse. Not my style..." her face glanced out the office remember her time with Katt in high school, "not anymore..." her whispered was so low Sara couldn't hear it over the running water.  
Sara glared. "Well Sierra Benton will pay!" Sara sounded serious, but then Emma couldn't take it serious, and she started cracking up. Sara was quick to turn the tap off glaring at Emma, "Errrrr sorry hit funny bone!" Emma was quick to say to stop Sara staring at her.

"Gotta be careful..." Sara added while watching Emma quickly go over to the window. Emma placed her hand on the frame looking out into the small space where she could see the yard, she thought about how it must feel to be coped up like animals.

"I just don't know how people can be like that..." Sara's voice droned in the back ground as Emma kept looking at the small view of the CO break room her eyes studying the place seeing Katt walking towards it with a CO.

"No I don't understand either..." she replied trying to control the sinking feeling in her chest.

Emma watched her move like she wanted to break into a run. Pulling her eyes from the window she turned around.  
Sara had been watching her. She stepped back and into the window. "What?" She asked.  
Sara had shaken her head. "Nothing just ... You seem pretty distracted lately."  
"Oh? I don't mean to be... A lot of my mind I guess."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Sara looked up from a chart, she hoped not because  
she didn't really care. But as the person in charge she had to ask.

Katt entered the break room glancing around to them all faking job, it wasn't long before a bang was on the entry door and Michael and Fernando pulled up a carpet with what look like the start of a hole.

"Oh you started the fun without me..." Katt faked pouted while walking back into the room, she moved to a nearby table quickly to sit on it to watch everyone else doing the work.

"You know if you help, this might go faster..." Michael snapped to Katt as his eyes meet hers, she didn't move.

"Sorry I have the pleasure of saying no, and not biting you again!" she replied while bringing her legs up on the table crossing them, she kept an eye on the working being done.

Michael didn't know what to do as everyone else watched as Katt fiddled with her nails.

"So you're going to just sit there?" Fernando added while Katt glanced up quickly.

"Wanna make something of it Papi!" Katt finally replied her eyes an intense stare.

Michael just touched his shoulder, "Just ignore her..." he whispered.  
Fernando hissed at her something in Spanish, before turning away back to his job. Which he was doing to well of a job of faking it he deserved the nineteen cents.  
Katt snapped; "Call me a lazy whore again and see where it gets you!"  
Fernando turned his head and stared before not speaking he went back to work.  
Michael blinked at Katt.  
"We better get out of here soon Michael!" Lincoln was sucking his lip.  
"We will! Just work." His eyes were focused on Katt who was leaning against the burnt wall with her eyes half closed.

Lincoln was felling the frustration running through him, he wasn't going to be scared of her, his had his fair share of woman hitting him and he wasn't scared.

He lifted up a smaller sledgehammer thrusting it under her nose. Katt was shocked to open her eyes fully before staring at Lincoln.

"You want out of here, you do your share of the work!" his voice tense, but his eyes kept focus on hers.

Katt glanced from his face, but then to the ground where they all were smacking the floor. "Just think of it as someone you hate..." he added with a wink, "It's what I'm doing." his voice lighter this time as Katt snatched the sledgehammer off him with a sigh.

"Fine!" Her voice was dry as she skipped off the table landing with a small thud. Lincoln smirked with a nod; Katt raised the hammer high and brought it down onto the cement.  
"Well little fish." T-Bag smirked, "you mighty strong." he added watching her carefully; his voice was twisted in his sick amusement.  
Katt hissed. "Shut your face." her eyes darted over to T-Bag it was not secret that she didn't want him anywhere near her.  
"I love hard to get." T-bag was grinning while watching her carry on slamming the sledgehammer down, his hand reached into his pocket pulling it out, then putting it back in giving Katt a suggestive wink.  
"I will tare your head off and burry it in Ghyettsburg!" Katt warned, her eyes dangerously glaring towards T-Bag her hands gripping on the sledgehammer, Lincoln and Michael exchanged a look.  
"Oh prefect." Michael said, He placed his hand over his face trying to figure out what to do, it was no secret that everyone hated T-Bag, a part of Michael wanted Katt to take him out, but then it would put her a lot of trouble that Michael didn't need right now.

Lincoln glanced over to the window again, it was weird but he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him, he put his head back down carrying on the work, and John quickly coughed tapping the door.

Michael and Fernando moved quickly to cover the hole again as Bellick now entered the room.

It was no surprise that Bellick was there to be nosy, but his eyes kept staring at Katt. "Well looks like a good job you guys are doing..." Bellick spoke slowly, his voice echoed around as he walked the room with sceptical eyes. Lincoln stepping back as Bellick past, but his path was heading towards Michael, "Time for your shot..." he said in a sick tone, but Michael was used to the way Bellick spoke to him, he nodded towards Lincoln as he now followed Bellick out of the Break room.

Bellick cuffed Michael tightly.  
Michael felt the metal digging into his wrists. He knew better than to complain about it. He felt Bellick pulled his arm toward the doors, his eyes looked back to the break room for a moment before walking behind Bellick who looked to be pissed off as usual.  
Emma looked up from the desk she was sitting back seeing Bellick uncuffing Michael Scofield. Sara was fixing her top and hair in a smudged mirror, even if she was meant to be 'Busy' today, Emma stood up.

"I got this Brad..." Emma smiled while Sara snapped her head around. Sara was glancing from Michael to Emma, but her eyes fixed darkly on Emma as Bellick left the office.

"Emma, I can do it, you can check out Stephens on bed four..." she smiled faked, but Emma wasn't going to back down, it was something Emma knew she could so well.

"But Stephens on bed four, his got a broken rib, you also operated on him, so I can't touch him." Emma shrugged trying to keep a smirk rising on her face, but Sara felt she lost storming from the room slamming the door behind her making Emma shudder.

Emma smiled with her small victory, making her way to the sink she started to wash her hands, she quickly felt her eyes glance down the drain seeing a small hole, ignoring it she now placed the latex gloves on smiling to Michael.

"Sorry about the change, just I don't like Stephens; he pinches my ass when ever I'm near him." She spoke softer than Michael expected her to, but he nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that..." he laughed watching Emma getting the shot ready, her eyes focused on he task as she turned to face him.

"I know you from somewhere...?" He asked watching her walk closer to him; he watched her eyes as she placed the needle to his arms.

"Oh you saw me in the tattoo parlour when you got these done..." her eyes found his slowly, but he never stopped staring deep into hers.

"Yeah, that's it..." he said as she pushed pressure on the place she took the needle out.

Emma smiled trying to not seem overly friendly, but her eyes couldn't stop playing over the tattoos on his arms. "I get a twin cherry, you get the whole works."

"Well you know. I do like my ink." He stated.  
Emma somehow didn't believe that. "Mhm... I'll bet." She said lightly shaking her head she took a cleaning wipe and cleaned the area again before putting a band aid on him.  
"I've never gotten a band aid before." Michael looked amused, his voice was the soft calm making Emma blush lightly.  
"Then Doctor isn't doing her job right, because that could cause infection." she quickly took off the latex gloves giving Michael another smile.  
Michael nodded. "I'll be sure to remind her of that." Michael inhaled a breath. He smelled cherries. He liked the smell before seeing Bellick back.  
"Thanks for the shot." He said playing with his hands lightly.

Emma laughed, "Well if I do you again, if you're really good..." Emma reached in her pocket taking out a lolly, "you can have one." She laughed putting it back in her pocket as Bellick recuffed Michael avoiding Emma's tone; she never used that tone with him.

"Ahh be stole my heart..." Michael joked as he was taken out of the office, Emma quickly washed her hands again feeling her face flush, she never saw Michael Scofield in that way, but his presents always left her feeling giddy, like a teenager again.

"Happy!" Sara snapped walking into the office, her hand brushed over her ass feeling scared to go back to bed four.

"He upgraded to spanking now!" Sara added while looking over the paperwork, but her eyes found Emma's.

"What is this?" She asked lifting something from Emma's side of the desk; Emma was quick to stare at the photo.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Emma's eyes glared, her face wasn't pink any more, but turning a mean red.

"What is it?!" Sara snapped. "I'll tell you WHAT it is! THIS IS!" Sara sneezed.  
"S'not." Emma shuddered wanting to drown herself in a tub of water with a toaster but knowing her she'd forget to plug the toaster in.  
"It's ... Sierra Benton!" Sara snapped.  
"That was taken at a party a while ago!" Emma defended.  
Sara flipped it over. "Katt and Emma ~ Orange County California Senior vacation." She read off it.  
Emma looked pissed off. "LEAVE MY SHIT ALONE!" She grabbed the photo and stuffed it into her pocket.  
She was busted, but she wasn't going to give up, she couldn't lose this job.

"Well then maybe I should take this up with the Pope!" Sara had what she wanted to finally get rid of Emma, Sara didn't like her, she didn't know why, was it the fact she wasn't an ex junkie, that she may of dropped out of medical school, but still a whole lot smarter than she was. Sara just kept her eyes focused on Emma's.

Emma now swallowed hard, he eyes careful, she was going to chose her words wisely, "All you have is a high school photo as proof, we went to high school together, that was taken, what ten years ago!" her voice harsh, "When I have more proof, of your little things with Scofield, so you want to throw me to the wolves, make sure you clean the blood of before they come after you!" she snapped now storming out the office, slamming the door so hard the glass shook.

Sara stood alone in the office hugging herself, Emma was right, she couldn't do anything against her without putting herself in the spotlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Katt walked into her cell sitting down on the cold cot that was just positioned under the small window that allowed a small amount of sun in. Sometimes when the moon light reflected from it and hit the floor it looked like a monster because of the blades of grass, but sucked her lower lip. She replayed the events on the day while rubbing her wrists.

Bellick had escorted her back to her cell and like usual cuffed her too tightly she had marks staying on her wrists because of him. He had felt her up when removing her Y-Cuffs as well. She hoped he didn't think she noticed because if he did he was more stupid then she assumed, But then, Emma's mom always taught her never to assume because it made an ass of you and me. She lent back and whacked her already damaged head on the wall. "Ow." She rubbed her head. Her mind flashed back a clip of a loud bang and a lot of yelling. Her eyes moved around the room fast before she moved laying back.

It was hard for her to put faith in a person she didn't really know, Michael Scofield made it hard to know what was going on, but then Katt felt scared, she was afraid to get closer to her friend knowing that she will be leaving her behind, she wasn't sure where she was going to go when on the other side of the bars.

Katt finally laid down on the cot, her heads rested behind her head while her thoughts kept running a mile a minute, it wasn't easy for her to put faith in another human being, it wasn't like her to be doing the things she was.

Closing her eyes Katt felt the moment flashing before her eyes, she remembered the flashing lights, police sirens, and the darkness of the back ally where she was cornered. Katt was standing there, only her gun and her wits, she held it behind her back trying to keep calm. The office had followed her, should knew a dirty cop when she saw one, but his eyes looked hungry, the kind when Katt would feel her heart pulsing in her throat.

"Why hello there…" his voice was sickly sweet as he slowly made an advance towards Katt.

Her eyes narrowed darkly. "What?" She asked in a calm voice. Well it would have been calm if it wasn't for the fact nerves and anger was rising it her.  
"Pretty that isn't any way to speak to a police officer." He laughed. His hand pressed against the wall near her face.  
Katt pressed her back against the wall feeling the cold steel on the gun in her left hand against her bare skin as she wore a thin t-shirt. Her eyes reflected darkness covering the fear.  
"Get away from me." Katt stated she swallowed it was painful her throat was total dry. She craved water.  
"Looking for a good time?" He was grinning.

His voice echoed in Katt's mind as she jumped awake, the cell had gone dark but she didn't feel alone, her eyes scanning the cell, but it was pointless to try and make anything out.

"Hello!" She called into the darkness feeling stupid, but then her eyes quickly snapped around her.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" It was Lincoln's voice smooth and calm coming from somewhere. Katt lightly swung her legs around trying to figure out where his voice was coming from.

"Nightmare…" her answer quick, but her eyes still scanned until she could make out the small drain pipe by her feet. Quickly she was by the little drain holding her hands each side of it, it was dark, but she wanted to hear his voice again.  
"You sound scared…" He finally replied as Katt snorted to herself, she wasn't scared, her eyes staring down at the ground, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Not scared, never scared." she let out a laugh before pushing the thoughts from her head.

Lincoln sitting in his cell rolled his eyes. He 'never' got scared either.  
"Oh I see." He said his eyes scanned the darkness of his own cell.  
Katt doing the same again her eyes adjusted faster then she expected. But when you run around in the dark for a long time you see things faster. It was also probably why she needed thick tinted sun glasses in the bright sunlight other wise her eyes would start watering and not stop. She rubbed her eyes as a reaction of thinking about her eyes watering. "So... How are you?" She asked after a minute she laid next to the pipe.  
"Is that a serious question?" Lincoln asked, he shifted his weight as he moved on the cold floor, his eyes had adjusted, but he missed the light, he hated being alone in a cell with only his next door cell mate as company.

"Yes… I want to know…" Katt snapped, but her voice wasn't as cold as it normally was, she took a deep breath while waiting for Lincoln to talk.

"I'm worried about Michael," he started trying to think of what else to say, he didn't want to give too much away, but he kept talking. "I was thinking about that Female nurse." his voice getting calmer.

Katt was now moving around, her eyes snapped to the drain hearing him say the last thing, "Female, does she have brownish hair with bright greenish blue eyes?" Katt asked quickly, her hands gripping on the blanket she now wrapped around herself.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Lincoln felt a smile, he hated to keep thinking of her, but it was hard not to.

"She's Emma; I went high school with her." Katt then sighed again; finally able to think and talk about something that didn't make her feel completely sick.

"Did you?!" Lincoln asked quickly. He felt pretty jealous, but wasn't going to be giving that information away.  
"Yeah ... We were ... Best friends." Katt lent against the wall feeling dizzy as the blood rushed back to her head.  
"Were?" Lincoln asked, he didn't know either to be sympathetic, or aggressive about this piece of information, but waiting for a response.

"Well we kind of went our different ways." Katt's voice was low, she didn't want to remember why they stopped talking, maybe it was just the fact Emma always had the hopes and aspersions to do something with he life, while Katt didn't car what happened. Katt was done trying to put puzzle piece of her past back together, but it was all she had to think about in the darkness alone.

"Bummer…" Lincoln sighed trying to think what it must have been like for them, but then it was like the same story of him and Michael. Michael moved up in the world, and Lincoln just stayed behind.

The room was quiet, too quiet but neither of them wanted to fill in the silence as they both were doomed to think of the things they most regretted.

Katt was rubbing her face with her hands. It started to rain outside  
and you could hear the thunder starting. Katt curled up into herself.  
Closing her eyes she remember;  
_"EMMA!" She was laughing while pulling candy from her pocket.  
Emma gave her a serious and dark look. "Seriously!" She snapped.  
"Relax no one saw!" She giggled.  
"Katt! When will YOU GROW UP!" Emma hissed pushing the candy Katt had stolen from the gas bar off the table._

Katt rolled on her side seeing she was now on the cot, her eyes staring into the darkness she could hear breathing, she could feel the hand brushing up her thigh, she twisted her hand into a fist, but someone grabbed it hard forcing her into the cot roughly. Katt went to scream, but another hand cover her mouth, her eyes searching in the dark to see the face of her attack, but before she knew what hit her the room went fuzzy, her vision blurred before finally she passed out.  
Katt felt herself sinking into a dark pool of water. In darkness she was telling herself to wake up. To snap out of it before she got killed. She fought. She knew she was blacked out but it was like she felt everything... The pain, the voice ... She tried mentally slapping herself awake but she failed.  
The Figure was smirking while he finished undressing the tiny pixie in front of him. With dark expression it could be seen even in the mist of the black cell. He had been taking to do this for a while now and he had the chance. Thank you Pope for Death Row Duty. He grabbed her hair pulling it at while he started to fulfil his sexual fantasy he had been planning every night for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The next few days were hard for Katt, what made it worse she didn't know who to trust, the entire male CO's had the means to have done what they did to her. Katt was grateful for Emma, but also scared for Sara to do her examination.

In the Break room C-Note was no one the escape plan, Lincoln's son was wanted for murder, he was angry, smashing the floor as hard as he could.

"Some one better cool him off before he gets us too much attention!" C-Note snapped as Michael was quick to touch his brother's arm.

"Linc..." his voice soothing, but it didn't help, Katt being in the mood she was quickly jumped in front of Lincoln snatching the sledgehammer away.

"Cool off Lincoln before we are all in shit!" her voice edgy, since that nice three days ago, she was always moody, edge and most of all scared.

T-Bag was watching the Little Fish with the hammer to big for her size.  
Going at it with the hammer the cement went flying into the air.  
Fernando turned his head away avoiding the cement that went flying up and hitting the ground.  
Katt's eyes were huge hitting the floor, scared always flickering. She was in a small room with a lot of men who'd not had sex in a long time. She was shaking while hitting the floor.  
Lincoln was taking deep breaths. "We need out.. NOW Michael!" He gritted his teeth.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment, everything was over whelming him, his hands covered his face trying to think, thinking was all he could do in that moment.

"Everyone, Be still!" he finally snapped, his voice a harsh spit of words making everyone keep still, he then took a deep breath exhaling through his nose.

"Lincoln I know, but if we rush this, we can seriously screw it up, so you have to know that this is a plan that has it's time lines!"

Lincoln didn't understand a word that came out of his brother's mouth, but he felt his inside were boiling to come out, it was weird for him, but in the end it was his son, they were getting to him by putting his son's life in danger and it was eating his insides away.

Michael glanced to Katt, she stood still by the window, he didn't understand why, but something about her was off for the past few days, but it didn't really feel like it was his business. After all it wasn't his place to ask her what was wrong first day he noticed, she told him to fuck off, the next time she didn't speak at all.

"Michael, its L.J..." Lincoln's voice was panicked, but Michael kept his cool, his voice was soft.

"I know, but this plan is time sensitive, one wrong move and it's not going to work."  
"You don't understand Michael! That is MY son!" Lincoln's words were harsh but small at the same time.  
"Linc! I know that okay!" Michael snapped.  
C-Note, T-Bag and John stood silently in the room.  
Fernando tapped the door lightly with the clip board counting things out.  
C-Note and John moved putting the carpet and table out. "Everyone out!" Lewis Patterson talked into the room.  
"What?" Michael said.  
"You heard me! Everyone out." He was serious.  
"But we're..." C-Note stopped. "Just all go wait around that corner and DON'T move a muscle till I come get you." He pointed. They all filed out.  
Lewis put his hand on Katt's shoulder and she almost screamed freezing.  
"C.O. Geary is here to take you to your exam." He added.  
Katt's eyes started swimming a horrified expression came across her face.

Michael watched worried as Katt was being walked away with Geary, she glanced behind catching Michael's eye, her face looked completely helpless.

Emma stood in the office alone, she learned against her desk trying to remember how much she wanted this job, she really wanted to help people, but every day that ticked by she knew something wasn't right with Katt. Her hands brushed into her hair as she finally took a deep breath turning to look at Sara working the ward, she was quiet mostly when they shared the small space together, she hated fighting she remember how much it made her stomach twist up. The clock on the wall felt like it was clicking time down; finally Emma sat down placing her head in her arms trying to forget the fight with Sara, the mood swings of Katt, and the man that helped her that riot all those days ago.  
"Emma got your three o'clock." Geary said after opening the door making Emma snap her head up, the little strands of hair stuck to the side of her face as she tried to wake up.

"Yeah, oh Katt…" Emma got up looking to Geary uncuff Katt, but her hands recoiled from him, Emma snapped onto this before she could think of what to say Geary had walked away.

"So how's PI?" Emma asked as Katt quickly sat on the examining table, she glanced out the window taking a deep breath, she didn't answer.

So Emma now looked to the pill in her hand handing it over to Katt, Katt knocked it back without the water, she went to jump off the bed before Emma held her still.  
"I have to do an examination Katt, I'm sorry…" Emma's voice was soft, but Katt but she knew Emma would guess, and then Katt would be moved to another prison away from her.

"Please." Emma started again swallowing what felt like a stone in her throat.  
Katt's eyes swollen and hopeless looked at everything in the room but Emma. She spent extra time looking at the floor studying Emma's boots.  
Emma went to place her hand on Katt's shoulder but Katt recoiled from it falling back onto the examination table. She tried sitting up quickly looking about to cry she struggled her uniform was caught on a sticking out nail that was digging into the fabric holding her down.  
"Katt... Relax!" Emma said seeing her overalls on the nail. She reached over to unhook it but Katt moved to fast and the uniform ripped enough that she could curl up into a tight ball.  
"Okay." Emma let out a breath. "I've been lignite but now we have to do the examination!" could feel the pain in her words. Katt closed her eyes trying to ignore the look on Emma's face; it killed her not to talk to her, Bu Emma walked over getting latex gloves before closing her eyes taking a deep breath.  
"Emma, don't…. Please…." Katt's voice was horse, it was hard for her to get the words out, but Emma froze holding her hands together. It was hard to look see the look of pain flash across them tropical eyes of hers, Katt hated it as she watch Emma step closer pulling the blind across the table for privacy.

"Katt, if you have been sexually assaulted you should tell me!" Emma stood close to her, Katt opened her mouth, but it fell shut again trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head, the voice of Geary before they entered the ward. She could feel the bitterness of his tone.  
"When you get examined, you did it yourself!" he hissed before running his hands over her stomach, Katt blinked the memory away, his voice echoed in the darkness of her mind.

Emma now glanced from the door to Katt again, "Katt, please don't shut me out again!" her words calm, her eyes telling a different story.

Katt's eyes filled tears. She closed then tightly, she wanted to shut everything off.  
Emma didn't want to be getting angry but it was hard to remain calm, Katt kept her out of everything; stealing, drugs, murders, deals, Rapes. She put her gloves in the trash and sighed. "Please!" She finally snapped. But felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
She really didn't want to know she looked down and then inhaled a breath.  
Katt refused to speak anymore. She just wanted to go back to her cell and stay locked up in there until she rode the lighting to hell.

"Just go…" Emma snapped finally turning her back, her voice was harsh as she curled her hands around herself trying to not cry, it wasn't that easy for her to just let everything go, and she had given up again.  
Katt got to her feet feeling some relief as Bellick was the one to take her back to PI, Katt took one glance back seeing Emma reflection in the window, her eyes closed a single tear escaped her lids rolling down her cheek, it was a stab in the gut as Bellick locked the cuffs on guiding her away from the office.

Sara glanced from the person she was talking to, to Katt's face, Sara didn't really like this arrangement, but her head quickly looked back to Emma who was standing by the window, the same after every examination of Katt, Emma was pulling into her shell, it wasn't like her to be shy, but Sara was worried about her.

Emma inhaled and exhaled sharp, se wasn't sure what to do as she now turned for the Exit, she ran quickly down the stairs, she ran passed Katt and Bellick, Katt watched at Emma ran faster than she thought she could. Emma kept running until she got to the entry gate, her hands hitting the fence as she held onto her ribs leaning forward to breathe, but it hurt her lungs on fire, her tears escaped as she sobbed curling in on herself.

The tears slide down Emma's cheeks dripping off singly splashing onto the pavement and evaporating into the air within seconds.  
Her stomach twisted into knots making the urge to throw up greater then she expected to ever feel.  
She couldn't help breathing loudly out of her mouth she slapped the linked fence with her hand crying out in an angered scream.  
Keeping her eyes squeezed close didn't stop the tears like she wanted.  
Her head started to spin a dizzy haze as her lungs pleaded with her to stop taking deep quickly breaths.  
She stumbled and fell back against the prison brick and she kicked the fence.  
She let her head fall back against the brick it felt cold. Her hands rushed up grabbing her hair she twisted it around her fingers pulling it. Her mind was flashing back and forth everything. She could see herself opening her front door staring face to face with her best friend with blood stained clothes, broken eyes and a withered soul. She shook her head violently. But it just went to another memory. Standing in the hall way outside a hospital her fingers tapped the dirty glass. She watched that blonde hair moved quickly the eyes reflecting a look into hers. Emma pressed her hand against the glass. Tapping it with her fingers again, Katt stood up, wearing all white hospital clothes. Her face was stitched and bruised. Emma's eyes looked into hers before breaking the connection looking to her hand, then back to Katt and back to her hand. Katt's fingers twitched touching the glass were Emma's palm was... She placed her hand on the glass matching Emma. Emma was fighting back the tears now. Katt rested her forehead on the small window and Emma flowed in suit.

Emma opened her eyes looking to the sky, her head was throbbing, her lungs finally calming down, she brushed her hands over her eyes feeling the sting of the tears, her chest raised and fells while her hands wrapped around her knees, it wasn't meant to be like this, but it was. Emma was about to get to her feet when she saw him moving closer to her wall, he didn't notice her until their eyes meet. Emma felt her heart leap into her throat as his green eyes found hers.  
"What are you doing?" Emma snapped pulling herself tighter against the wall, Lincoln was frozen staring into them tropical eyes, but the skin around was red from crying.  
"I thought I heard something…" he quickly said trying to ignore the need to make a run out of the open gate, but his eyes kept fixed on Emma's. "Are you ok?" He asked moving closer to her. Emma kept still watching Lincoln Burrows a man on death row carefully brushing a hand on her knee, Emma's eyes followed his hand before looking back into his eyes. "I'm fine, just it's a long day…" her voice a soft whispered as her eyes looked back to the sky running her fingers into her hair she turned to face Lincoln again. "You better get back before people suspect some things up." she finally said trying to get to her feet, but her body was too tired.  
Lincoln was quick to his feet holding a hand out for her, Emma's eyes looked up fast to him staring with a mix of need and a mix of don't touch me.  
She couldn't stop herself she took his hand that was waiting. She wanted to pull back the second she did but Lincoln had locked his hand around hers and had stepped over pulling her up with ease. "BURROWS!" Someone yelled.  
Lincoln let go of her hand quickly. Emma almost fell back into the brick again but her fingers wrapped around the fence.

"What's going on here?" Geary snapped glaring at Lincoln, but his eyes quickly glanced over the state of Emma. "Did he hurt you?" his voice snapped glaring at Lincoln who wanted to hit the guy, but kept it bottled in, but Emma could feel the tension rising.

"I fell over, I wasn't feeling well, I ran to get some air, I feel…" she took a deep breath she held her chest before glancing to Michael who was walking behind Geary. "I screamed, like a baby." she laughed nervously as quickly looking to Lincoln her eyes wide.

"I thought I heard something, so I just checked it out boss…" Lincoln finished her sentence as Michael watched from behind, his eyes trying to work out what really happened.

It wasn't bad enough that morning what Emma had to deal with between who she claimed to be her first only and real friend. She was now leaning against her desk staring at her busted lip and her nice prefect red and purple eye. Apparently when Emma filed a report ... Word got around to a certain corrections officer. Emma was supposed to be clocked off by now. "You going to tell me? Or are we playing the guessing game?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Katt didn't speak.

It wasn't hard to see that it was an attack, "Katt if you don't tell me what happened, I can't help you." Her voice pleading, begging for some kind of response before Katt snarled.

"I told you, I tripped and fell outside the break room…" Her voice a hiss as it was painful to lie, but it was a lie she would have to deal with on her own, it wasn't hard for Katt to just keep thinking, a few more days and I'm free.  
"Really, you tripped and busted open your face like that?" Emma pointed out feeling it was pointless, but her eyes kept focus.

Katt turned away, she couldn't look at Emma, but her voice kept harsh, "How could you, you filed a report that was a lie!" her tone low, but her face was hard as Emma blinked.

"I didn't file any report Katt, what would you think that!" she snapped, but her eyes looked around the office, "Katt you need to tell me who done this to you?" again the pleading in her voice was like a knife right through Katt's heart.

"I fell, Emma I fucking FELL!" Katt now threw her arms as Bellick walked into the office.

"You don't, inmates need to be back in their cells in ten!" Bellick spoke carefully, but his eyes scanned over Emma as she stood arms crossed.  
"I got the report, witness and all; Katt tripped over a sledgehammer and hit her face on a shelf." Bellick's tone cool, but Emma didn't believe this.  
"See Emma, god just let it go." Katt muttered as Bellick slapped the cuffs on he tight, he started to walk her out of the office, and she didn't look back but heard the door slam hard and Emma cursing.

She winced at the cursing from Emma, it pained her heart horribly. She couldn't deny that. It wasn't like she was lying for fun.  
She couldn't tell, she wasn't allowed to tell, not only would she probably die but ... An investigation might harm the plan. She didn't know but she wasn't taking any chances.  
Fingers tingling from lack of blood flow. She kept her eyes forward.  
"Good thing you can keep you mouth shut inmate." Bellick snapped.  
Lincoln listened to the doors being opened to Death Row. He listened to the cell behind him getting unlocked. The click of hand cuffs, and the scuffled of a hurried tiny Katt into her cell, sitting on her cot.  
Lincoln waited for the cell door to close and lock and for the main door to close.  
Before finally opening his mouth, "So; you ever gonna tell anyone?" He sat next to the drain pipe sliding down the wall.  
Katt didn't say anything but Lincoln heard her moving to the pipe as well.  
Lincoln would get to the bottom of this.

Kat bit her lip, her eyes glanced around the darkness, but her body felt tense, waiting for something to happen, she pulled her knees close to her chest before sighing.  
"Never, for all our sake, I'm keeping what ever happens to myself…" her words soft, her hands holding around her chest where the once piece of jewellery they let her keep, her half of the friendship locket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Lincoln had just experienced himself choking nearly to death on his vomit. He vowed to kill Michael the next time they crossed paths. But then the worst tone of bricks hit him. His eyes went wide and he jumped. "It's just a blood pleasure cuff Linc." Emma said lightly squeezing the ball in her hand her eyes staring to Lincoln. They hadn't left him since he came in experiencing food poisoning symptoms.

Lincoln looked to her eyes, she looked worn out as she placed a hand carefully on his arm watching him. "You're in good hands." She whispered softly taking the blood pressure writing it down, her eyes glanced to the office door seeing the CO's back was turn, she bit her lip getting to her feet before turning to wash her hands glancing around the room.

"I just need to pop out, you'll be ok?" She asked, Lincoln watch her as she stepped to the door, he quickly noticed the heels, wearing a dress under her long white coat, and he sighed. Big chance before she was made to stay her, she probably heading for a date.

Michael held a hand down; Katt was quick to wrap her fingers around Michael's wrist as he finally pulled her up. "You ok?" his voice calm as Katt brushed the dust off her pants, but then looked to the drain pipe.  
Michael was quickly to see that it had been replaced, but that wasn't possible, his panicked as he picked up a pipe, he was freaking out placing it near the new drain pulling with all his might, even Fernando come over trying to help the impossible task.

Lincoln felt kind of pissed watching her go. She wasn't allowed on dates...  
Oh boy. Of course she was allowed on dates it was her life - a life Lincoln would never be apart of because ... He. Was. Going. To. Die.  
Looking to the clear coast he stood up quickly. Grabbing a mop from the bucket he shoved the handle into the grate and started jabbing down with it quickly his heart pounding.

Katt watched Fernando and Michael both still shrugging with the pipe.  
"What is going on pretty?!" T-Bag snapped.  
"It's replaced.... It's ..." Michael was choking on his words. After all this time and effort he couldn't lose now. Michael didn't lose. Michael WASN'T ALLOWED to lose.  
Charles was looking back to the grate then to the door.  
You could hear the tapping from above ... Lincoln knew it was trying to help.  
Fernando and still pulling on the pipe roughly with violence.  
"We're not escaping." Michael gritted his teeth but his tone showed defeat.

Emma placed her cell phone to her ear hearing the ringing, it rang once before it was answered by a smooth talking man.  
"Emma, ah I thought you wasn't going to show!" the voice sounded excited, but Emma chewed the inside of her lip, she was standing outside a supply closet. A floor below the infirmary, Katt standing by the door held a hand to her lip to tell everyone to be quiet, so the whole room stood completely still.

"Oh, Luke that is why I'm calling, an inmate is really sick, Sara left so I have to stay here with him…" her voice could easily tell she was faking the sadness in her tone, in fact Emma was some what happy this happened.  
"So, rain check, tomorrow…" he said hopefully, but Emma paced back and forth in front of the door.  
"Not to be rude, but I am really busy with work, so maybe this isn't a good idea…" she whispered, she could hear a glass smash down on the table.  
"Yeah, well thanks for Nothing Emma!" he snapped down the phone making Emma jump, her hand lightly rested against the door. "Well tell your folks I said hi, and that their daughter is a fucking tease!" he hung up leaving Emma standing completely dumbfounded.

Everyone on the other side of the door they meant to be escaping inmates, were just kind of standing there, but then the banging from above started echoing again. Lincoln was hammering against that pipe as hard as he could, making the point even worse. The pipe Fernando was clinging to snaps and it fell hitting the floor with a loud tingling.  
Emma's head snapped up. Her eyes peered into the darkness on the room.  
"Anything okay Miss. Emma?" A C.O. said noticing her looking into the room.

Emma pointed into the room, her eyes studying the CO carefully, "something in there, made a noise…" Emma said softly trying to see if she could make anything out, the CO walked beside her also looking in, "I'll check it out…" he said while patting her back quickly, Emma nodded.

"I have t get back to the office." She snapped her Motorola razor shut while rushing back to the infirmary.  
Lincoln stopped bagging with the mop holding his face; he didn't know what to do.

Michael was holding his head trying to think, but T-Bag pulled out a shank making his way towards Michael.  
"Oh it doesn't end here Pretty, you're getting us out!" he snapped while everyone stared at him, Katt was the one to close the gap between T-Bag and Michael her eyes glared up at him, her eyes dangerous, "You put the shank away if you know what's good for you!" her hand reached into her pocket taking out her own.  
"Oh you want to throw down little girl, I'm already here for life, a double homicide that's like a parking ticket."

Emma walked back into the office seeing Lincoln on the floor, "What you doing? You took out your IV," she said placing her phone down on the desk quickly walking to his side.

"I thought I was going to be sick again, so I thought I'd better do it in the Drain." his voice rough as Emma went to help him to his feet.  
"Lincoln, if you've not got the IV in, there is no point of you being here…" Her voice a lightly whispered as they wondered back to the cot, Lincoln felt her finger holding his arms gently.

Lincoln shook his head. This was it, they were gone. Gone for good, just ... All gone....  
His head spun before sitting back on the bed rubbing his eyes.  
"Why isn't be cuffed to the table?" A C.O. asked looking in.  
"What is he going to do? Steal a cotton ball?" Emma snapped darkly looking to the ripped out I.V needle.  
"Gotta be cuffed," C.O. staid walking into the room, he held his cuffs out and went to take Lincoln's arm.  
Lincoln jerked back quickly. "You wanna make something of it?" The C.O. asked him.  
Lincoln knew they were not doing this to be jerks. They were doing this because it was there job, even if he was a good inmate ... Most of the time. He held his wrist out.  
He looked away listening to the clicks tightening to his wrist and the bed. He laid his head back.  
Emma watched the C.O. walked out she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a breath.  
"Lincoln." She stated.  
"Just... Don't." Lincoln said.

"Yeah? I got death by electrocution. Which do you think I'd enjoy more? Fifty-thousand volts of hot juice running into my body, at once for a quick murder? Either way; Killing Southern scum like you would be worth it!" Katt held her shank loose but with a firm grip pointed up and out.  
T-Bag growled.  
The C.O. unlocked the door and T-bag headed his head for a minute.  
Katt grabbed Michael by his overalls and pulled him into a small dark space between a filing cabinet and a stack of old boxes. Not what she had in mind she felt trapped between the wall and Michael.  
The others quickly scurried into corners and behind things, holding their breath.

Katt could fell Michael's body pressed against hers, she kept her eyes away from his feeling his hands sweat hot against her bare skin, and his breathing was deep warm against her face. Michael quickly glanced down at her, Katt's hair pulled back into a rough ponytail, but her eyes glared out into the dark as the CO picked up the pipe.  
"Must have been this…" he said to himself walking out of the room shutting the door behind him, Michael moved away from Katt letting her exhale deep.  
"Ok we got to get back to the break room…" Michael snapped, while it was a full rush to get to the hole, Katt glanced at Michael as she went first, his eyes meeting hers as she descended feeling her heart breaking for him, she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose brother or sister, she never had any.

Emma sighed, she found a stool sitting by his side her hand was lightly running up and down his skin, the blind shut them off from the outside, her eyes slowly found his, but Lincoln could meet them, she was just one of them woman, good to look at, but you could never truly have them to yourself.  
"I'm sorry, this isn't enough to put a hold on the…" Emma swallowed the dry lump in her throat; she couldn't bring herself to say the words.  
"Emma, please don't say it, I know!" Lincoln's tone was admitting defeat, he felt stupid having faith in a plan that wasn't ever going to save him, and he wanted to accept his fate. "Sorry about making you miss your date." He added while her eyes quickly found his, she couldn't hep but laugh.  
"No I thank you…" she covered her mouth trying to forget the tone of Luke's voice, "It was a blind date my mother set me up on."

"You're mother is one of then people?" He asked. But then he didn't know what he actually meant by; them people. Lincoln never had a mom or a dad... He swallowed.  
"Yeah." Emma said in a silent breath her eyes looked from Lincoln's rough hands to the bars on the windows. Biting her lip she looked at the moon it felt electric.

Crawling back deep into the tunnels Katt could move quickly because she was tiny.  
And she moved faster because she was scared of water rushing into these pipes. Katt feared water. Water feared Katt they stayed away from each other. Michael crouched fast after everyone else.

Katt was the first in the break room, she rushed to the door to check the lock was still there, she let out a sigh of relief as Fernando emerged from the hole, after him C-note, T-Bag and finally Michael, hearing the door bang loudly, "Charles come on!" Fernando reached his hand down trying to pull him up.

"I'm caught on something…" He whispered, and Fernando let him go quickly enough to cover the hole as Bellick burst the door open.  
"Why's this door locked?" He snapped looking to the all with a dark glare. Katt was the one to step forward.

"I was sick and tired of them lazy ass bums telling to close it every time the fan blew it open…" her hand rested on her hip as Bellick glared.

"Well clear up and get back to your cells!" he turned around closing the door behind him, Fernando pulled the carpet up to let Charles through.  
"Wait a minute you, you seem one shy!" Bellick snapped as he opened the door again making Katt jump in her skin.  
"I'm right here boss…" Charles waved a hand from the back.

"Why you sound so depressed?" Lincoln had to ask while Emma's eyes moved from the moon to Lincoln's face.  
"No, it's nothing; just my mum wants to be a grandmother…" Emma whispered lightly, she felt stupid saying it out loud, but her hand was still lightly dancing up and down Lincoln's arms making his heart pulse quicker. "I just never had the time for dating really, plus I just don't think I'd ever be." she pursed Lincoln had moved his other hand holding on top of hers, Emma's mouth went dry watching his focused on hers.  
"Be what?" he whispered while he kept getting lose in her eyes, he watched her lick her lips thinking of an answer, her hand soft, warm against his own skin making him feel like millions of shot of electricity was running between them.  
"In love with some one." Her words short, but her eyes spoke volumes. Emma bit her bottom lip lightly; his eyes seemed to have a spark of life in them, his tongue licked over his bottom lip catching Emma's attention.

"Emma, you are an amazing woman, any man would be lucky to have you in their life." His voice was smooth, his fingers entwining into hers. Emma tried to breathe, but her hear pounding harder against her chest made it harder for her to think.

"I wish you didn't say that…" her face glanced down herself; she was feeling her blush spread across her face and chest, feeling flushed. She lightly removed her coat.

Lincoln let go of her hand seeing how gorgeous the dress she was wearing really was, "That guy is missing a lot…" he eyes her up an down before she laughed.  
"No, not really…" Emma now placed both her hands on his arm before quickly letting go when the door opened.

"Are you ok in here?" Patterson asked while watching Lincoln, Emma nodded, "Yeah I've got to stay with him, just in case something flares up, don't want him dying before tomorrow…" she sighed watching him walk away.  
"Is that true?" Lincoln asked as she sat down on the bed with him, her legs swung up so she was by his side.  
"No, I lied." She whispered feeling him hold his arms around her, Lincoln could feel the full pull of the power them tropical eyes had.  
"You could get into a lot of trouble." He whispered feeling Emma lean her forehead touching his lightly, her hand brushed over his cheek before resting a finger to his lips.

"We're alone now," her whisper soft like a warm breeze, Lincoln closed his eyes feeling the pull was too strong, his fingers moved up into her hair gentle at first brushing his lips to hers, Emma ran her hand around the nap of his neck carefully brushing her tongue along his bottom lips, Lincoln opening his mouth slowly before feeling her other hands move to his arm holding herself steady against him, the keep deepened as Lincoln's tongue roughly explored her mouth as they feel down on the cot in each other arms only kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

*********Warning***********  
Chapter contains scenes of a Sexual nature you have been warned!  


* * *

**Chapter seven**

It was morning; it was pouring raining outside Fox River. It was the kind of day yard time was called off and it was tier time. Expect for P.I., P.I. worked no matter what the weather. It was humid and disgusting feeling. Most inmates were wearing their pants rolled up and wife beaters.  
Lincoln was still in his bed cuffed, his mind rushing over every little detail of last night. His lips were still burning. His mind fully alert, his eyes believing his brother was gone. Unnoticed ... It was impossible. He turned over hearing voices. His expression changed. He bit his lip... What the hell happened last night? Lincoln's mind raced.

Emma opened her eyes lightly before running her hand across Lincoln's chest, for a moment it felt nice to be sleeping close to someone before her eyes fully snapped open.  
"Oh crap…" she quickly fell off the bed just in time as the office door opened she quickly smarted up her hair, and fixed her dress before picking up Lincoln's paper work. Sara walked in moving the blind.  
"So what happened last night?" Sara folded her arms across her chest placing her bag on the desk ignoring Lincoln who was looking worried and slightly confused.

"Last night, Lincoln Burrows was suffering from vomiting and stomach spasms, so he was brought here, I kept him over night just in case he went into shock." Emma spoke quickly handing Sara a file, "I wrote it all down just in case." she added while Sara looked over the paper and then back to Lincoln.  
"Why didn't you call me?" Sara added while quickly seeing that there was no point in her being contacted, but she couldn't believe Emma handle it better than she would have.  
"Well, CO's got to take Lincoln back to his cell; it's going to be a long day…" Sara added while Emma quickly glanced to Lincoln, his face had fallen Emma biting her lip.

"I was wondering, if I could do Lincoln's final physical today." Emma softly asked while Sara was staring as a CO brought Michael into another room.

Katt was standing between the door and the windows with a C.O. beside her. She was in a tank top and her tan death row overalls were tied around her waist her hair was tight set and messy.

You could make out Katt's tattoos and the scars and dots all over her arms and neck, as she was taken into the other room to be examined. She looked in pain. Katt looked into the main office seeing Lincoln sitting up on the cot, Emma standing beside him, she looked away from Emma, but her eyes went to Sara and Michael in the other room, her eyes narrowed trying to remember not to want to hit her, but she also hated the way Sara looked at Michael.

"Busy today." Bellick said into Katt's ear while he looked from Scofield and Sara to Emma and Burrows.  
Katt twisted her neck up looking at the lights, until the blinded her.

Lincoln was staring from Katt in the hallway to Emma who was beside him now.  
She was checking over a chart. "Morning." He said in a light voice.  
"Hi." Emma said quickly putting the chart down on the mental tray beside her.

Sara always had a smile upon her face even when she was trying to keep it hidden from Michael.  
She was cleaning in arm carefully as if taking five minutes would make it any cleaner then the standard thirty seconds. "How are you today?" She asked after a moment.  
Michael didn't say anything. He did notice Katt though. He wondered why she was staring into a light.

Sara followed Michael's stare, but her eyes focused on Katt feeling her stomach twist.  
Michael snapped out of it before glancing over to Lincoln and Emma, he watched as she was looking to the chart avoiding his brother's eyes.  
"I'm not really in a chatty mood…" Michael finally said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Morning…" Emma said placing the chart down glancing over Lincoln, "Can you lift your shirt?" Her voice kind as she placed her stethoscope on breathing to warm the end up, Lincoln lifted his shirt exposing his chest. Emma stepped in closer to his body placing the metal over his heart; she could feel her own heart pounding in her head, Lincoln's hand slowly moving up her outer thigh his eyes watching hers closely.  
"I'm sorry about last night." He whispered slowly, her eyes finding his, her bottom lip pouting out trying to ignore the hollow forming in her stomach.

Katt looked away from the light feeling dizzy she stumbled back against the wall.  
Sara looked annoyed. "Right, Okay!" She took the needle and the bottle of insulin shaking it she brought it up in the needle before injecting it into Michael's arm.  
Michael felt her being tense with him. Females... He didn't understand them.

Emma was frozen on her spot she stopped breathing for a minute, before taking herself away from Lincoln. "Yeah." She said getting the blood pleasure cuff.  
Lincoln felt he did something wrong. "I...." He paused her hands were still warm as she pulled his sleeve up putting the cuff on, "Don't, it's no going to be easy…" she said in a low whisper, her eyes kept looking down, her stomach was twisting up so much she thought she was going to be sick.

"Emma, last night, it meant a lot to me…" Lincoln said in a low murmur, Emma's eyes finally locked with his.

"It meant a lot to me too." she gave a smile, but her eyes told the story of tears dancing behind her eyelids.

Lincoln placing a hand over her own, his eyes begging her not to cry it would be too much.

Sara now followed Michael's eyes again; he was glancing from Katt, but also looking into Lincoln, "You want me to ask if you can see him?" her eyes hopeful as Michael nodded.

She opened the door rushing to Bellick standing with Katt, "I was wondering, can Michael have a few moments with Lincoln…?"  
Bellick laughed, "look Sara, my hands are tied, they have to wait until final visitation, you should know that by now." Bellick now glanced down to Katt, "Eight more months you'll be doing this…" he laughed dryly making Katt glare.  
"Yeah, I just can't wait…" her voice dry as Sara gave her a sorry look before rushing off to Michael.

"I swear she thinks it one rule for all, and she can do who ever she wants…" Bellick sounded bitter, but Katt nodded with him for once.

"Preaching to the choir." her eyes glared to Sara who was now standing so close to Michael it made her stomach churn.  
Emma sniffed while taking a deep long breath. The tears were burning her eyes. She looked away drying them with her palm quickly acting as cool as possible.  
Lincoln felt his stomach sinking. He shouldn't have done anything last night. But he couldn't stop himself... But he just made a... Human's life harder.

Emma finishes the final test, "all done." She said like pulling off a band aid, her voice sore as a CO entered the room, Emma wanted to badly to touch him, to hold him, but the CO slapped the cuffs on taking him away. Lincoln watched Emma's face as he walked away, he could see the tear rolling down her cheek as she turned away to wipe it clean off her face.

Bellick was now walking Katt into the office trying to ignore the look on Emma's face, she looked completely devastated.

"I'll be back for Katt after I've taken Scofield back to Gen pop…" he was speaking kindly for the fist time, and Emma nodded.

"Thank you Brad…" she sniffed before he closed the door walking out, Katt was quick to sit on the table holding her hand out for the pill, and Emma on the other hand didn't give her it right away.

"Emma, Emma, earth to Emma!" Katt waved her hand in front of Emma's face, she blinked a few times before catching on.

"Sorry, here…" she handed her the pill with water, but Katt placed them on the bed beside her.  
"Emma, you and Lincoln, in here alone all night, you didn't?" Katt stared to Emma as she blinked back tears, her eyes going red again.

"No, I didn't, we didn't… we just slept."

"By slept .... You mean?" Katt wanted the honestly truth and she wasn't going to dig for it.  
"We kissed." She stated.  
"KISSED!" Katt said in a low hissed.  
"Tell the whole world!" Emma yelled making everyone look.  
"Okay." Katt opened her mouth and Emma clamped her hand over it quickly.

"Look, I just, he is, and I kissed him, he kissed me back, no sex, just a little over the clothes action and I fell a sleep. Ok!" Emma whispered quickly, Katt's eye widen as she looked to where she was sitting with a sudden ewww face.

"Katt, don't be like that, I feel awful, just plan awful…" she moved her hand from Katt's mouth who now kept staring.

"So you like him, like, like him like him…?" she picked up the pill quickly popping it in her mouth as Emma glanced out the window looking to the sun.

"Emma you can't fall in love, his a dead man walking!" she spat out before the door opened. Sara now marched in looking from Emma to Katt.

"Ok I'll do the examination today, Emma you can go Lincoln cell, you forgot to check his lung..." she snapped watching Emma take a deep breath.

Katt looked nervous. "I think... I refuse an examination!" She crossed her arms.  
Emma gave Katt a pleading look behind Sara's back before she grabbed a medical kit. "Right, His lungs." She said quickly.  
Sara glared. "You can't you're an INMATE I am the DOCTOR!"  
"I don't trust Ex Junkies near my VAGINA!" Katt snapped.  
Emma kind of snickered while she head Katt yelling going down the stairs but she stopped knowing Katt would be in the SHU in less then five.  
"By the looks of your arms - You're not any better." Sara smirked.  
"You don't know what these are from." Katt narrowed her eyes.  
"Enlighten me." Sara said.  
"I'm not making you cum!" Katt stood up stepping back.

Sara now threw her hands in the air, her eyes now glared, "Katt, for once just let me do my job!" her voice shape, so Katt now gave in, she was going to the SHU either way.

Sara did the first examination in a week and a half, she was in complete shock.

"Katt who raped you?" she said in a small town, Katt kept her arms folded while putting her bottom part back on.

"Not saying anything…" her voice cold, but her eyes kept staring at the clock above Sara's head.

"You have to tell, me, please…" Sara pleaded as Katt kept quiet, she didn't know what else to do phoning the Pope.

Sara now, came back glancing to Bellick, but then also Katt, "If you don't tell me know, you are going to be in the SHU until you do." Sara's voice weak, so Katt got off the bed her eyes looking be hide her.

"Guess it's gonna be long eight months.

Sara glared in anger and turned away.  
Katt got dragged to the SHU her feet dragged behind her as she fought against the CO's dragging her away, she was just happy that in the SHU no one could touch her.

Emma was let into the cell; she stepped in slowly seeing that Lincoln just had his head shaved, her eyes avoided to stare, but his eye found her as he blinked the darkness away. "What brings you here?" Lincoln asked as the door closed behind him, Emma dropped the medical kit before rushing into his arms; she didn't want to hold back her feeling forcing her lips onto his kissing him as passionately as she could, her finger gripping onto his, when needing breath Lincoln broke the kiss watching her eyes on his.

"Emma." his was voice a low whisper that only she could hear, "Why are you doing this too yourself?"

"I don't care about why. I know I have too!" Her tone was quick and serious.  
Lincoln didn't understand. The emotion in the room was sorrow and passion  
Lincoln acted on the passion. Pressing her against his home he kissed her again. He couldn't stop himself from licking her warm lower lip.  
Emma's heart started pounding harder. This was going to slowly kill her. She could feel it. She parted her lips and she felt that little explosion of fire works deep in her stomach as his rough tongue started massaging against hers.

Emma moved her hands up his back feeling him pressing her hard against the wall, he hoisted the bottom of her dress around her waist, it was time against them, but he kept the kiss strong, his hand pushing her panties to one side, his fingers glide over her entry, Emma gasp into his mouth. Lincoln could feel himself getting harder, it pulsed against his jeans as she was getting more wet, he now lifting her up against the wall, her hands moved to the front of his pants pushing them down. His finger pushed hard on her clip forming small circles while brushing his lips down he jaw, her neck feeling her sighing more in his ear, he breathing fast and jagged her fingering grabbing his girth rocking it in her hand quickly. Lincoln moan tight pushing her against the wall more, she now wrapped her legs around his waist guiding him inside, it was so easy for him to push in, She moaned lightly as he started slow but built up speed, Emma closed her eyes feeling all of him inside of her, his body pushing harder each time, his hands holding up her hips keeping her against the wall, he could feel her tighten, her legs going weak, he crashed his lips on her, her hands wrapped around the nap of his neck keeping the kiss strong. Lincoln could feel it build up before coming, she came too biting on his bottom lip before he slowly helped her down, and they watched each other as Emma quickly looked to the file, Lincoln pulling his pants on right before the door opened.

"Are you done?" The CO asked as Emma nodded, she quickly glanced back at Lincoln before turning back to the CO.

Lincoln was sitting in his little room. Staring at the wall, His mind was thinking about what had happened behind, all of it. It meant so much to him; but he felt bad wishing it hadn't...He was going to die with this on his mind... Listening to the door clicking he turned around.  
Watching Michael enter into the room, with a broken beaten expression, Lincoln stood up.

Michael and Lincoln meet in the middle of the room, Michael wrapping his arms around Lincoln he held on tight feeling like a failure. "I'm so sorry Linc…" He whispered into his brother's ear, it was going to be an emotional time for the both of then, but Lincoln couldn't stop thinking of Emma, and not wanting to leave her behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Ok so remember that prison Break episode called Brother's keeper.... Well I thought why can't Katt and Emma get into this action...  
Most prison Break fans should know what happened to the other characters so I didn't see a point to write that, but ready this you can get a insight to the reasons Katt and Emma's lives went they way they did...  


* * *

**Sister's Keeper….**

_7 years ago…_

The loud bass music made the walls vibrate with the loud speakers on the floor. If it weren't bad enough being in the room with music that loud, sitting on the speakers were not any better.  
With the turn of her head sandy blonde curls bounced around wildly. Her dark skin reflected a dark purple under the black lights, new years 1998.  
Fitting ripped and half dirty with mud and other stuff with a neon orange belt for style mixed with a thin strapped light blue tank top under a heavy sweater, Sneakers with holes. That was the style of Katt Benton.  
Flicking the ashes off her cigarette his eyes scanned over the people in the room, but her mind kept returning to the one person she always cared about.  
Her fingers found her necklace and they wrapped around it tightly holding it in her hand closed up like it would let her best friend know, she was okay, she was still alive.  
She could call; couldn't she? But she wouldn't. Knowing Emma she was having an elegant new years party with her college school friends. She wasn't going to ruin that for her.  
It was bad enough all the crap she'd drug Emma into in the past. Fires, Busts, hospitals, police stations. She never really understood why Emma kept coming around. But she was thankful.  
Her eyes looked up seeing a shadow cast over the light. Her eyes met large blue ones. "I got a tip." He said casually.  
Katt lifted her glass of pure vodka, "Do you?" She asked before taking a long drink of it, the burn trailed down her throat as the potent alcohol ran down her oesophagus into her stomach.  
"Actually, It is ... More of a job." He smirked sitting down on the speaker beside her close to her.  
"I finished with your jobs." Katt stated putting the glass down behind her taking a puff off her smoke.  
"Ohhh; Are you?" His tone was more of a 'Are you sure you want to say that.'  
Her eyes snapped up looking darkly to his. "What?" She snapped angry she squeezed her smoke between her fingers it became flat flittered.

"South Chicago. A structural company is ... Renovating a bank."  
"In which you are robbing?" Katt suggested.  
He laughed - more of a chuckle. "My kitten knows me all to well." His fingers ran up her sweaters sleeve to her curls. His fingers wrapped in them carefully.  
Katt titled her head away from him and he moved closer. His was face closer to her neck.  
"Eddie, not now." The words lowly escaped her lips. She winced as the wrapped in her hair got tighter.  
"Are you denying me my kitten?" His lips touched her neck.  
"I thought you wanted a job done." She tried to have her voice reflex uncaring, which she slowly was now. Laughing again Ed parted his mouth next to her neck and bit it.

Katt took in a deep gasp for air. Twisted her head away it pulled at the skin he was biting.  
Ed let her go to speak. "I need you to go down there and help Greg with the money."  
Katt nodded, not the first time, probably not the last. She went to stand up but was pulled back down.  
Ed forced his lips onto hers and demanded a kiss in return.  
Katt closed her eyes kissing him back quickly. Pulling away she turned her face, he turned it back; "After this; I will make you my wife." He smiled to the eighteen year old girl who was no more innocent then anyone else in this room.  
She stood up, swallowed hard putting her smoke out and pulled her hood up.  
"After this; I want Emma to be safe again." Katt stated.  
"After what her father did and pissed off the wrong people. I think; after tonight everything will be well." Ed stated nodding.  
"Love you Kitten." Ed was still sitting on the speakers with usual jeans and button up shirt. He was bald because he continuously shaved his head. He eyes were bright blue. Katt didn't even know how old he was ... In the forties she knew that.  
"Love you too Eddie." She said quickly rushing out of the room filled with people in the snow covered streets of Chicago.

Standing across the bank that was half ripped apart by renovation it was silent. But that is how everything happened in silence.  
She stepped on her smoke butt and walked across the street and up onto the side walk. Her eyes looked up to a door. She walked into the door.  
Putting her hand behind her back she pulled out a shiny silver nine millimetre. She loaded six bullets and a Silencer.

She turned a corner walking down the empty banks lobby. Going for the stairs the door to them was locked with a sim card. She pulled on the door for a minute before looking to the lift. She hit the up button.  
Staring; she waited her heart was pounding viciously in her chest. She froze as the doors open. Someone was already in the lift.  
They looked up, Crap. She was busted. She walked into the lift casually. Standing on the far corner her eyes focused as the door closed.  
She caught a glimpse of this guy; total nerd with his tan pants, white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and a tie - Loser 101.  
She reached her hand out to touch the forth floor but she pulled her hand back quickly because his hand was there too.  
"Sorry." He said hitting the sixth floor, Katt hit the fourth floor and went back to be confined in her little corner.  
"Do you work here?" He asked in an analytic tone.  
"Yeah; new temp, Boss told me to come back and pick up some files..." She casually spoke her eyes never looking at him.  
"Oh' I'm the engineer on the job. We might be seeing a bit of each other then."  
Katt didn't speak she watched the floors looking up slowly, slower and then seeming to stop her mind playing tricks on her. Her nerves were more intense.  
"I'm Michael by the way." He stated while looking down at a note pad with a bunch of writing all over it.  
Michael what a total and utter name for a nerd. Katt bet he was in chess club. "Sierra." Katt said smoothly.  
"Oh' that is a unique name." He looked up, Katt wished he hadn't.

"Better than Michael." She said while watching the doors open on four.  
She walked out with out another word; Worst lift ride. EVER. She turns the corner and she froze.  
"ED!" She yelled it echoed. She covered her mouth.  
"Kitten." He grinned he stood up.  
Katt's eyes scanned his clothing they hadn't changed but the BADGE around his neck was new.  
She turned around the lift was gone and the doors were locked. There were windows though.  
"Finally; after THREE years of working around your little sneaky ways, I can finally put you behind bars for life." He was smirking. "But not after we have some fun."  
"Your dirty asshole!" Katt stepped back.  
"Well... You do like it."  
Katt bolted for the door. Pulling on it was locked, pushing on it locked. Either way it was locked.  
Ed grabbed her pushing her up against the wall.  
"YOU SAID IF I HELPED YOU! EMMA WOULDN'T HAVE TO KNOW - YOU SAID...!" Katt realized what she was saying and stopped.  
"I did, but I can lie to!" He hands were already up her shirt.  
"GET OFF ME!" Katt yelled bringing her knee up to met his family jewels.  
She shoot in the glass of the door it shattered and she bolted ducked she ran out and down the stairs to the Fire Exit.  
Everything was rushing into Katt's mine, the first time she was confronted by Ed Lane, her first job, learning about Emma's father getting on the bad side of some people, putting Emma in total danger, Katt doing the jobs because Ed's unit was protecting Emma who had no idea.  
She couldn't place if what she had done was real or not. Did it help Emma?

She didn't know, but it was worth it.  
She pulled out her phone flipping the bottom part down. She pulled the antenna out and dialled Emma's number shaking while running down Fire Exit stairs.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME KITTEN!" Ed yelled behind her making her jump.  
She listened to the static ringing.  
"Hello?" A bubbly voice answered the phone.  
"EMMA?!" Katt yelled into the phone.  
"Oh." Her tone changed. "What do you need? And How much?"  
"No Emma ... You ..." Katt was outside. She pulled herself against a dark wall.  
"Listen I'm kind of busy. I'll bail you out in the morning."  
"No Emma, listen!" Katt said.  
"I've heard it ALL before mmkay?" She snapped.  
"I love you yeah?" Katt said taking long breaths.  
"Good Night Katt." Emma said coldly hanging up the phone.  
"EMMA!" Katt yelled to a dead line.  
"KITTEN!" Ed yelled his hand covered her mouth.  
A muffled scream exited Katt's mouth.  
"Finally. I can have my dessert and the cake too." Ed grinned. His hands were undoing her belt.  
Katt struggled violently.  
Putting his hand into her jeans, his eyes were darkly watching hers.  
Katt closed her eyes.  
Sirens and lights light up the streets and Ed turned his head for a minute. Katt opened her eyes and pushed him away from her, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her gun.  
Ed's eyes changed, going wide. He turned to start running. But he froze before hitting the ground; Katt's finger was on the trigger.  
And when the police came... That's all it looked like. Ed Lane the dirty cop - Excellent cop to the force they didn't know and a junkie criminal holding the gun...

_The next month_

_-------------  
_"Sierra Benton; found guilty on the count of first degree murder of under cover officer Edward Lane." The judge read off her paper. "You're sentence, Death by electrocution - January 17th 2006. Until then you will be serving your sentence out in Cherry Hill Prison - Followed by one year in Fox River for execution."  
"Your honour; she is only Eighteen!" Lawyer Thomas Dobbs said.  
"Yes, and she committed a crime, just like everyone else." The judge said.  
"We have grounds of conspiracy on Officer Edward Lane's part."  
"Officer Lane died because of this young lady. All conspiracy thoughts have been dismissed." She hit her hammer and that was it._  
---------_

_Two years later…_

Emma sat n the edge of the bed, she didn't look back to her boyfriend Mark, lighting up one of his fancy smokes. Her eyes glanced over herself in the mirror before inhaling it slowly, he fingers rolling over the smoke in her hand. Her boyfriends was a Delta in a fraternity, she didn't care about that crap. Emma leaned forward inhaling more of the smoke before getting to her feet; she was only wearing his boxer wondering through the mess of his and her clothes.

It took Emma a while to try and forget all the drama that had been happening in her life, she came to college in hope to get away from all the pain back in Chicago, but it was all over the news. First female to be put to execution in fifty years, Emma kept blaming herself, she was the one phone call she made before she killed the cop, and Emma was too busy worrying about getting home after the Frat party.

Mark rolled over waking up slowly his face had that crinkled of the pillow marks on the side of his face, his hand reached out spanking Emma's ass as she turned to face him, all thoughts of Katt fell out of her head.  
"Sexy baby, come back to sleep…" Hi voice a deep purr, but Emma put the smoke out in an overfilled ashtray, her eyes still smudged from last night make up.

"Anything that involves me coming back into that bed, isn't gonna involve a lot of sleeping Casanova…" her eyes tropical bright, her lips pouted softly as she lean down kissing his lips slowly, Mark ran up her thigh feeling her step away.

"I have to go get cleaned up…" Emma reached over him taking his Frat sweater pulling it on quickly, Mark watched her face while she smiled down to him.  
"I love you." He said carefully, but Emma froze watching him, she didn't know what to say, she liked Mark, well liked him enough to have sex with him, but she didn't really know what love was.  
"I have to shower; I have so much course work to catch up on…" Emma's voice was quiet, but her eyes avoided to look at his, she turned headed for the piled of clothes that belong to her, mainly her party dress ripped from the race to get out of it, her shoes, finally her bra and ripped thong, her eyes finally found his watching her.  
"Can you say it, even if it's a lie?" Mark's voice was smooth getting up from the bed meeting her half way across the room. Emma's eyes glanced at how comfortable he was naked around her, she meet his eyes feeling his fingers run into her hair holding her close to him, "One little lie for me." he whispered softly pulling her lips onto his, Emma moved her hands into his blonde hair, her eyes closed ignoring the feeling in her stomach, they pulled apart her tropical eyes find his deep brown, "I can't do this now, we can talk about it tonight ok…" her voice sweet, but the tone was bitter.  
"Ok, tonight…" he repeated watching her picking her purse up leaving his room, her room was just across the hall from his.

Emma sat at her desk, she chewed the tip of the pen before glancing at the gold chain having from her vanity table mirror, it was the same every time she looked at it, she placed her pen down reaching over to touch the half of a heart, the chain feel leaving the half heart of gold resting on her palm, her eyes studied it carefully, her fingers found the clasp opening it slowly, inside was what she avoided to remember in her heart. Katt was holding her arm around neck, Emma laughed remembering the day the photo was taken on her thirteenth birthday, when they got the combining lockets, it was a symbol of always being one, one friendship, one love for each other. Emma closed it with a quick snap before placing it back into her vanity cupboard avoiding to look at it, she wasn't sure how the only person who wasn't family she loved, was the one person to keep letting her down.

Emma picked up her pen again rolling it across her tongue as she kept looking to her psychology paper, her eyes felt the sting of tears burning the back of her lids, she didn't like this day, it was the fourth of July, the day her and Katt meet for the first time. Katt had moved to Chicago, Emma's family had organized the picnic; Emma was alone while Katt ran over to her throwing herself on Emma's back.  
Emma blinked the tears back; she wasn't going to get anything done grabbing her car keys she knew that she had to do it.

Getting to Cherry Hill prison Emma fiddled with her sweater, it was her favourite purple and black stripes, her baggy jeans converse sneakers, Emma's eyes scanned the room, other people were sitting on tables talking close, but Emma was sitting in front of a what looked like a cage, Emma brushed her hands through her long brown hair, she didn't know what to say seeing Katt for the first time for a long time.  
Katt sat down in front of Emma, she had lost weight, but then the last time they saw each other was about four years ago.  
"What you want?" Katt snapped, her hand balled into fist, the Y cuffs making it hard to move a lot.  
Emma bit her lip before leaning forward, her eyes meeting Katt, but it was hard for Katt to look into them eyes and not feel sick with everything that happened that night.  
"I wanted to see you, I just…" Emma froze looking to the necklace around her neck, Katt followed her eyes, "I miss you." Emma whispered while her eyes glanced to the CO behind her, but Katt sucked on her lip before finally looking at her again.  
"I've been here, two years, you come and see me now, and tell me you miss me!" Katt laughed, "Ha, what you want to know?"

Emma felt like she was just slapped, her hands slamming on the mini table in front of her, "I am not sure what I've done wrong Katt, I can't believe you!" Emma's voice rose, but her legs felt weak.

"I needed you that night, I really needed you, and you fucking hung up ON ME!" her eyes glared dark brown behind the cage, her face look hard, but Emma sat down.  
"Like every other time you call me, I come running, I come running to you!" Emma's eyes started to water, but it wasn't tears of sorrow, but frustration.  
"Emma, get over it, I never told you to." Katt wanted to laugh, but it hurt to see her friend hurting, she didn't know why, but she had a clue why Emma was here, her voice softened. "I don't regret the things I did, I will never." he eyes scanned Emma's face as she pushed herself out the chair.  
"For once Katt…" her voice horse, "Once I wish you was the one running after Me." her hand brushed the tears away, "I have to go…" Emma now turned away walking, Katt kept still watching her leave before cursing under her breath.

Emma glanced over her full length mirror, she was wearing a mini dress, summer style white with lilac and pink flowers all over it, she had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, Emma glanced over her make up simple, she knew it was going to be a long night, Frat house having a fourth of July independence day bash, so Emma promised to make an appearance.  
"Emma you look sexy, stop rubbing it in!" Ruby giggled from her bed, Emma thought her room mate was hilarious, Ruby with her fire red hair and piercing green eyes, Emma envied her outlook on life.  
"Oh you're just saying that to get some…" Emma finally joked picking up her cardigan, it was no secret that Ruby was an open lesbian, not the feminist type, the I just want to have a good ass time one.  
"Trust me Em, the minute you swing my way, I'll show you a fucking good time!" Ruby laughed while throwing a pillow at Emma.

Catching the pillow Emma placed it down on her bed, "Ruby, if only my heart belongs to another." what sounded like a joke held to much truth as Ruby sighed.

"Just be easy on the guy, I mean you can't help it, if you don't feel it…" Ruby's words hit home as Emma held her hand to her chest.

"If I see a hair band on the door, I'll be sleeping in the common room…" Emma finally said as Ruby playfully rubbed herself sexually, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm getting me some; you just have fun with Mark."  
Emma laughed walking out into the dorm hallway, her eyes quickly glancing around walking slowly to Mark's door tapping it lightly.  
"Casanova, your Harriet is here…" she smiled playing her hand over the door handle before feeling it slowly open, the room felt tense as Emma glanced around, "Mark, you tidied your room…" Emma said slowly while seeing the room was empty, all his stuff was gone.

Emma felt a lump form in her throat as she felt a hand touch her shoulder making her spin around, jumping with a small scream her eyes found Mark's.  
"What's with the room?" Emma said trying to make the air in the room feel less tense, but Mark didn't speak turning around locking the door to the room.  
Emma's eyes got wide feeling lost, her hands started to tremble, "Mark, what's going on?" She asked stepping back trying to figure out what possible could be happening, it wasn't easy for her to think while he stepped closer to her.  
"I love you." He said while his hand found hers, her eyes found his looking at her, her face going pale.  
"Mark, what is wrong?" She asked placing her hand to the side of his face feeling his hand brushed on her waist.  
"Emma, I love you, I love you!" his voice was panicked as Emma bit into her lip feeling her stomach sink. "Emma do you love me?" his voice was a plea, and Emma kept frozen feeling him pulling her closer to him, his other hand holding something.

"Mark, you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong?" Her voice was soft as her hand moved to the hand holding something, it felt cold and smooth, but now Emma knew enough to step back from him. "Mark why do you have a gun…?" She swallowed hard, but Mark lifted it pointing it at her face. Emma's face pale white in the moonlight shining through the window.  
"I love you Emma, I want to give you everything, you give me nothing…." his voice cold, but Emma kept still.

"Mark, please don't do this, we can talk, I just. Please…" Her voice pleaded to him, her knees started to shake underneath her. Mark step forward placing the gun over her heart, he held her still while he could feel her panic.  
"If I shot you here, would you die?" He whispered in her ear holding her close, "you never had the heart to tell me one tiny lie…" his voice hollow now, but Emma felt the tears burning down her cheek.  
"Mark, I don't love you, I just can't lie, I care about I really do…" she could feel the stress in her voice, her eyes finding his watching her carefully.  
"Emma, be honest with me, is there someone else?" He asked carefully, his hand moved up her back, his face burrowing into her hair sniffing it.  
"Mark no, I just can't explain, but you don't have to do this please…" She cried now feeling him move his lips to touch hers; she kissed him deeply brushing her hands into his hair kissing him trying to force a feeling that wasn't there.  
When the kiss stopped Mark let her go, Emma felt the gun moved from her chest, he let her go watching her face.  
"I'm sorry Emma it's not enough." he pointed the gun seeing the tears flowing down Emma's face. Emma couldn't close her eyes in time to see him pull the gun on himself shooting himself under the chin. Emma let out a scream as forth of July fireworks started to go off leaving Emma standing still screaming louder.

Emma packed up the last of her stuff, her face was drawn in, her skin pasty as Ruby stood behind her, "You can't go, you wanted to do this so badly." her hands touched Emma's shoulders, but Emma shrugged her off picking up the last of the boxes.

"He killed himself because of me; I just can't stay here…" Emma felt her voice horse, her eyes dull, and the tropical of her eyes dying.  
Ruby nodded placing a hand around her neck holding the half a heart pendant. "Pretty necklace." she said lightly while Emma moved her hand over Ruby's placing the necklace under her shirt.  
"It's all I have." she whispered feeling her heart sinking again, Emma was heading back home to Chicago, it wasn't much, but she couldn't be a doctor if everyone she gets close to, they end up suffering because of her in ability to love anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight **

Katt glanced into the darkness, only Female CO's were to tend to her. Katt moved around the cot, her eyes glancing around the cell, she knew that Lincoln's execution was postponed. Katt didn't know what to say to him, but one day she could hear screaming, it was low at first but got louder as it got closer.  
Lincoln was quick to know who the screaming was, he rushed to the door hearing his brother's voice, it pained him, but what was Michael doing here.  
Katt quickly moved closer to the door, she couldn't understand, but since she was put here she didn't know what was going on.  
"Michael!" Lincoln called from his cell, but Michael was being man handled into a cell, the door slammed behind him.  
Michael felt the darkness closing in on him; he felt his chest tighten in, his heart pounded harder against his ribs.

"MICHAEL!" Lincoln yelled again looking around in the darkness, being in the dark that long his eyes had already adjusted. When his brother didn't speak to him be began to panic he moved along the floor to the drain pipe he and Katt spoke into. "MICHAEL!" Lincoln yelled again.  
It echoed into the cell Michael was laying face down in.  
"Scofield what are you doing in here?" Katt listened to Lincoln freaking out. She didn't understand any of what was going on. She felt isolated but not enough to crack up. Eight months in the SHU? No problem...  
Michael murmured something lowly. It echoed like a murmur. His voice echoed enough for Lincoln to know the fear in his brother' voice.  
"Michael, you got to keep a cool head, this place is build to break you, but don't let It." his voice cool, but Katt could tell Lincoln was scared for his brother.  
Michael was looking to the ground he had to remember the Patten, he needed to remember it or all else his plan is doomed to failure.

Katt placed her face close to the drain, her breath hard, "Michael, listen to Lincoln, don't let it get you down!" she tried to sound positive, but in the end this was a make or break deal.

Lincoln went silent waiting to hear anything in Michael's cell, Katt also quite listening to Michael's frustration tearing of material and grunted in frustration words muttering.  
"I put my blood into this…" Michael whispered, but Katt was confused.  
Lincoln placed his hand to the Drain, "What? What did you say?" he asked looking confused, so was Katt on the other side of Michael.  
"I put my blood into this…" he whispered again holding his fist tight he thrust it into the wall pounding it hard, bring the fist back he did it again and again.

In the infirmary, Emma was signing over papers like usual.  
Her mind kept looking out the window to the yard then back to the papers. Her eyes were getting sore from all these reading. Maybe it was time to bring the glasses out ... She hand reached for her desk drawer but she froze hearing a lot of scuffling and noise in the hall way. "Nurse Emma!" C.O. Patterson said quickly. "We need you in Solitary NOW!" His voice had panic, confusion and worry. Emma swallowed quickly. First thing she thought about was Lincoln, then Katt ... Then Michael - Michael's whose brain was not as broken and strong as Katt or Lincoln's ... She stood up quickly. Where was Sara? Lunch Break? Dinner? Emma couldn't even remember what time it was at the moment grabbing a medical bag she followed Patterson down to the SHU quickly. "MICHAEL?!" Lincoln was yelling as loud as possible from his cell. "PICKLE!" Katt yelled as well. Emma could hear it;  
"MICHAEL!", "PICKLE!", "MICHAEL?!", "PICKLE!!!"

Fernando who was brought into the SHU moments before was banging on the wall, Emma couldn't think straight with all the loud voices, but when the cell was open she rushed to Michael's side, her hands holding him closer when it hit her why he recognized her, they went to the same shrink, how did she not remember. Emma kneeled beside Michael, her hand touching his; he was bleeding as his body curled into hers. Emma glanced from Michael to the blood on the wall.  
Katt felt scared, the quiet was deafening her, Lincoln on the other hand was pacing the cell, he wanted answers.  
Fernando was quiet listing to the sound of silence; he could hear Emma soothing Michael.  
Emma reached into her kit, cleaning his hand she brushed a hand over his head, "Oh Michael, poor Michael…" her voice a soft carefully whispered wrapping the bandage around his hand, her hand lightly rubbing up and down his spine.

Lincoln kicked his side of the dark moist brick. He didn't want answers anymore. He needed answers! Before he snapped, He turned banging on his cell door. "Hey! BOSS!" He yelled he felt like no matter how much he yelled no one could hear him.  
Michael was staring off into nothing, for once this was the only time his brain wasn't thinking.  
Emma patted his back softly, bandaging his hand slowly and carefully. Before she knew she'd have to admit him into Physic Ward.  
Katt pulled her knees into her chest staying silent. She was worried about ... Pickle.

Emma walked with Michael pasted Lincoln Cell, he could hear her combat boots on the floor, "Emma, please tell me what's going on?" His voice a desperate plea, Emma glanced behind herself, she felt her heart tense up before taking a deep breath, "I'll come back and tell you ASAP…" Her words soft, but Katt heard them as well curling up tighter in herself, she was never worried about anyone else wellbeing before this, but she cared now, and was scared.

Michael walked forward on auto pilot, Emma walked behind him feeling her hand carefully guiding him, she felt like her heart was breaking for him, she didn't know what would make Michael so scared he would do this to himself, but then she wasn't one to judge, she knew she had her fears too.  
Sara walked into the hall way when she saw Emma with Michael, her eyes widen as she rushed towards them.  
Emma almost thought Sara was going to run into Michael and herself but Sara stopped.  
"What happened?!??!" She questioned quickly looking from Michael to Emma, Emma to Michael, back and forth in that order over and over.  
Michael was staring past Sara his eyes were unfocused. Who was he?  
"Mental break down; Sara I need to get him to Physic Ward okay." Emma said.  
"I'll TAKE HIM!" Sara snapped finally. She took Michael away from Emma putting both her arms around him she was staring at him. Michael just walked.  
Emma wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on.  
She turned on her boot heel and walked back toward the cells.  
Lincoln was still hitting his cell only slowly and more hopeless.  
Fernando was just leaning against his cell door biting his lip.  
"Pickle..." Katt had curled herself so tight she had fallen over - still curled.

Emma got to the SHU again, but her eyes glanced over to Patterson, his nodded without having her to say, she was here to let Lincoln know about his brother. Patterson knew it wasn't aloud, but he was the only CO with enough heart to know that it was wrong to keep the guy in the dark.  
Emma walked into the cell; she didn't like the dark, all the things that scared her lay in what she couldn't see. Lincoln who's eyes knew the darkness well. "Emma, please tell me what's going on?" His voice in the darkness made it easier for Emma to walk into the cell more.  
"He suffered a psychotic episode, his going to be ok, something in the cell set him off." Emma pursed feeling Lincoln had moved in the dark, he was standing in front of him she could feel his breath on her face, her face glanced up feeling her hands tremble trying to remember her words.  
Katt had moved to the drain, she listened to the conversation feeling sick, but then her hand tighten over her mouth to keep quiet.  
Fernando was doing the same, he couldn't not know what was happening to Michael, he was now like a brother to him.  
"Is he going to be ok?" Lincoln asked, his hands brushed up her arms, Emma could feel her heart pounding harder on her chest, his voice sending shivers through her, Lincoln didn't want to let her go, his mind still remember how it felt to be a part of her, the taste of her skin.  
"His going to be fine…" Emma swallowed hard; she didn't know that she had an audience.  
"Emma, I want to know something, about when we…" He pursed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark could make out the outlines of his face, "When we had sex, did you regret it?" His was voice low.  
Katt held a hand over her mouth, but the Fernando moved closer to the drain thinking to himself, now this is interesting.

Fernando was a soap opera junkie; Thanks to Maricruz. His face was pressed against the pipe it was imprint and make him look retarded but no one was going to see that.  
Emma felt her heart rate speed up to an unhealthy amount of beats per minute.  
Lincoln watched her face in the darkness he could picture it now, shocked from his question but he needed to know. He'd been pining for so long about it. It meant so much to him; more then a quick fuck before dying...  
"No..." Emma said her breath was lightly.  
"No?" Lincoln's eyes were staring at her figure.  
"No - I did not regret having sex with you; Lincoln Burrows." She stated and nodded to reprove her point.  
"Emma." Lincoln started but paused.  
Emma was quick to regain a pose, brushing a hand over her face. "I need to get back to my office." She said quickly. Turning to leave everything happened in slow motion to her as Lincoln reached out grabbing her. He pulled her close to him, his lips finding hers with ease in the darkness kissing her...  
Emma ran her fingers up his back, she hated this cycle that had started, he was like a drug to her, every touch made it much worse to let go, Emma felt his hands rough holding her tightly on him, she could feel all of him, she moaned lightly feeling his hands explore the curves of her back, her eyes closed letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, but it couldn't carry on as she pulled away from him breathless.  
"I love you…" She whispered the words, for the first time in a lot time, she said the words and meant them, but it was the silence that followed that made her scared.  
Katt was still, she knew Emma loved her, but never really heard he say them out loud, it was a moment Katt help her breathe, she kept thinking, hoping Lincoln would say it too, but the silence was deafening as Katt could hear the cell door open, then close.

Fernando was at the point of pushing his face completely in the drain.  
"Man you blew it!" Fernando called into the drain in frustration.

"What? Have you been listening?! You ... you!" Lincoln was by the drain pipe stunned.  
"Asshat?" Katt suggested.  
"ASSHAT!" Lincoln said.  
Fernando rubbed his forehead. "Dude! A girl just confessed her love to you! and you didn't say anything what kind of man is that?!" Fernando was annoyed.  
"Shut up Fernando! You don't understand!" He snapped. "I'm going to die! I don't get a happy ending here. Falling in LOVE wasn't part of the plan!" Lincoln snapped.  
"You just killed her Lincoln." Katt spoke.  
"Go away Katt." Lincoln rested his head against the wall.  
"Dude! I could slap you right now!" Fernando spit into the drain.  
"Just SHUT UP!" Lincoln looked dangerously cross.  
"You could have explained that Lincoln! To her." Katt stated.  
"Explain; Oh hey! I love you! But I'm going to die so I don't want to hurt you, but I can't get you out of my head?!" He barked into the drain.  
"EXACTLY DUDE!" Fernando said.  
"If you hurt my Emma Lincoln Burrows..." Katt warned a dark threat in her voice.  
"What? You'll kill me? Little LATE!" Lincoln snapped.  
Katt hissed back touching her necklace she closed her eyes.  
"She is hurt..." She stated. "YOU HURT HER LINCOLN!" She got violent.  
She started hitting the drain violent. "IMA KILL YOU!" Her southern accent was strong.  
Lincoln snorted before sitting back on the cot, this was just great, she was that girl, the one guys like Lincoln only dream of having, but the one thing he needed to say he couldn't say it, it was killing him inside.  
Katt was pacing the cell, she was pissed off, but more of the fact she knew how hard it was Emma to say them three words, Katt cracked her knuckles wanted to pound her fist into Lincoln, but then again it would bound off that thick skull.  
Emma walked up the stairwell, she thought back to when she was on this stairwell with him, the first moment they touched, if only she'd known that the man who saved her would be the one man to pass her shield, she sat down on the stair brushing her hand through her hair, she felt stupid, of course he didn't love her, how could he love her. Emma gave herself so easily, she let him have her. Emma wasn't a saint, but when it came to sex she always had the upper hand, she never let someone take command like that, now she was lost in her own head again, the flashes of what Mark could felt all the time he'd say the three words she never could say back, she hated her past, she hated that another man to die, but this one she loved, she felt sick finally getting to her feet, her job was making her sick, but another day would just have to be pushed through.

This cell was too small, Katt stated to her brain as her hands were balled into tight fists.  
Lincoln was listening to her boots hitting the floor loudly in pacing rhyme.  
Lincoln was getting a head ache. He turned over on the floor. Laying face down he put his head on his arms and closed his eyes.  
",'Nando!" Katt said sharply it caught both Lincoln and Fernando off guard they both had jumped.  
"Yeah?" Fernando asked still leaning against the wall by the pipe.  
"Why; was Pickle even in the SHU?" She snapped she then ran at the wall her boot came up against it and she pushed back landing on her feet almost near the wall. She then got to her knees staring at the drain waiting for an answer. Michael was to good two-shoes for the SHU. Unless Sara demanded sex and he refused.  
Fernando sighed, "The, well he got burned, and he refuse to say who done it…" Fernando brushed his hands over his head, "I had to cover, well you know what, and so here I am…"  
Lincoln now rolled on his side feeling sick, why was his brother risking everything for him, it was just a waste o time, and Lincoln knew it was hard to accept, but he was going to die, and nothing could stop that fate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

"I demand to see Emma Winifred now!" Katt screamed at her cell door.  
"You dying?" c.o. Patterson asked while Roy walked passed.  
"No! But I demand to see her nowwwwwww!"  
"not dying... no need." Patterson stated not caring. He smirked as Roy gave him thumbs up exiting the SHU.  
"Lewis! Please serious!" Katt curled against herself onto her knees.  
Patterson made sure no one was around, before his tone changed. "what is it Katt?" he asked.  
"No; Lewis! Open this god damn door now!" Katt gritted her teeth.  
"You know I'd have to call down someone from e-wing to open this door." he was kind of worried though.  
Fernando and Lincoln were listening, confused at what the hell was going on.  
"Lewis! Open the door!" Katt banged on it.  
"Katt..." Lewis said getting the keys from his belt, he took out SHU key and started unlocking her cell door, he pulled it open.  
"Oh sweet Jesus." he stated staring to the female inmate who was white, sweating, shaking and had blood down her uniform.

Lewis freaked out before radioing sic bay; he knew that this wasn't good as he looked to the other cells. "Benton needs emergency escorting to sick bay, repeat, escorting to sick bay now!" he glanced around the area, but A female CO was on the scene with two other woman with a gurney. Katt was placed on it, but her eyes looked around panicking, her throat was dry and her pounding hard, she felt like she was floating above everything before everything went dark.

When Katt come to, she felt the IV in her arm, her face was searching the office before her eyes meet Sara's. "Where's Emma?" she asked before rubbing her head, it was still sore, but she didn't care, her eyes rapidly looking around.  
"She's not here; she's taking some personal time off…" Sara said bitter before getting to her feet, it was typical for Emma, Sara thought, in the end it didn't matter.  
Katt tried to get up, "What you mean personal time!" Katt spat, it couldn't be true, could it?

Trying to get up she got dizzy again falling back onto the bed her head spun she saw triple.  
"As in, time taken off, for personal reasons!" Sara yelled in her face.  
Katt glare. "Well! I want to go back to the SHU if you're treating me!" Katt snapped.  
"Look! I do not know what your problem is; and I do not! Know what your connection with Michael is but I don't like you! But I am a doctor! So my job is to treat you so fucking shut up!" Sara yelled going red.  
"There are a lot of pointy objects in this room ginger junkie." Katt narrowed her eyes.  
"Yeah? Try it. Seriously, the moment that IV comes out of your arm you're going to be doubled over because your body has a new born water level! I.e. you should be dead!"  
"Should be ... "Katt sighed. "I should have waited a little longer."  
'You're sick." Sara commented.  
"Like a dog." Katt grinned.  
Sara was started to think Katt belonged in the physic ward too, but then she wouldn't be fit to execute and more the first time... Sara couldn't wait to clock a time of death.  
Katt kept still, she didn't want to talk anymore, but then her eyes would scan over the room trying to find something, anything to prove Sara was lying to her, but there was nothing, so Katt now closed her eyes to fall a sleep.

When Katt opened her eyes again the sun was gone, it was night time and her head felt better, Sara had gone, so she was with another nurse, it was Katie, plus Katt could semi stand her.  
"Hey you're looking much better…" Katie smiled to Katt, but Katt sat up watching the room again, she could see she was now on the ward.  
"Yeah, great, Katie, you can tell me what's wrong with Emma?"

"It's personal." Katie said.  
"Please... I ... I need to know." Katt's head didn't hurt so bad anymore.  
Katie sighed. "Listen. I know you care about Emma. But.. I can't go against a workers code here."  
"If you don't tell me!" Katt didn't like not getting her way.  
"Settle down. I can't... But she seemed a little ... Depressing."  
Katt narrowed her eyes. Burrows! She was gonna kill him! She freaked out trying to sit up.  
"Whoa! Whoa! You have to stay lying down!" Katie looked alarmed at her sudden movements.  
"BADGEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katt screamed. Lincoln Burrows is going to pay with his testicles in a box!

Katie held her hands in surrender, "Ok, you need to calm down, if you calm down stop yelling I'll let you what I know!"  
Katt stopped yelling, her eyes wide looking up to Katie with a new hope. "Really, please, I need to talk to her, please…"  
Katie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, but then took out a cell phone. "Ok, but this never happened ok!"  
Katt nodded, "nope, nothing…" she waited while Katie dialled Emma's number, it rang twice when Emma picked up.  
"Hello…" Emma's voice was a dull tone, she was still in bed curled up with a teddy she's had since her Grandmother died.  
"Hey, it's Katie, I know this is strange, but Katt needs to talk to you…" Katie held her breath, but Katt was watching her with intense eyes.  
"Hand her the phone…" Emma finally said as Katt now snatched the phone from Katie placing it to her ear.

She listened. For a long moment she listened. "Wanna talk about it?" Katt said.  
Emma stared to her wall clock, blank eyes. "No." She said after a second.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Katt repeated.  
"No." Emma repeated as well.  
There was a long silence. Katt looked over to the bars of the infirmary window. Her fingers ran up the middle of her chest fingers wrapped around her half of the heart.  
"Wanna talk about it?" She said again.  
Emma stood up turning around she looked out her living room window. "He didn't say anything back..." Her voice was light.  
"I heard..." Katt said softly.  
"You did?" Emma looked up quickly.  
"Drain pipe; not the point. Listen... You don't know what I heard after ... You left."  
"Want to enlighten me?" Her eyes looked at the tempting bottle of pain killers.

Katt moved the phone from one side of her ear to the other, she took a deep breathe.  
"He does, he couldn't say it cos some reason the Ass Hat loves you!" her voice rough, but she thought if he wasn't going to say it, someone needed to.  
Emma now ran her fingers up and down the pain killer bottle, her eyes looked to the snow falling from her bedroom window with a sigh.  
"It doesn't matter anyway, he didn't say it, and I was just an easy lay, again…" Emma spoke softly, her eyes glancing at her reflection.  
Katt closed her eyes, her hand tighter on the locket, her eyes a blaze, "Emma, why do you do this to yourself, you lock everyone out, and when you let someone in, you throw in the towel so easy!"

"Doesn't that sound like someone we know?" Emma glared at the snow.  
"Emma; seriously - Please." Katt pleaded for the first time in a long time.  
Emma bowed her head she gripped the bottle of pain killers tightly. She felt the plastic caving under the pleasure she was putting on it. "I do not want to talk about this right now; I just want to have a cup of tea and relax." Emma stated.  
"Answer me why." Katt glared getting cold.  
"Because Katt; Just because - You answer me why!" Emma snapped.  
"You know why Emma - You KNOW why. I'm not saying it again."  
"Oh; oh yeah that's right. Daddy hit you, Momma ignored you - So you react like a lost puppy!"  
"I wouldn't call it a puppy Emma." Katt said trying to keep calm.  
"No; because puppies don't kill people, Psychopaths do."  
"So... You're finally admitting you think I'm a psychopath?" Katt swung her feet.  
Emma didn't respond. "I'm going to hang up now." Emma started taking from phone from her ear.  
"Just remember I never hung up on you when you needed it." Katt let go of the half heart otherwise she knew she'd snap it.  
"No - You just were never there." Emma put the phone back to her ear.  
"Will I am kind of in Solitary confinement." Katt added.  
"I'm not talking about now Katt; I'm talking about all the other times. When I needed you, but you never came did you? No you were off sniffing an ounce of coke off some STI infected forty year old cop." Emma wasn't herself. She wanted to hurt anything she could to make herself feel good even thought she knew she wouldn't.  
"If only you knew." Katt's whole tone changed, even her posture on the bed, it was more, that is my pain; No one else's.  
"I don't care." Emma coldly said.  
"That's okay; I don't mind." She said cheerfully. It was so fake it sounded real.  
Emma watched the snow fakes hitting the window.

"Look Katt, just do me one favour…" she said calmly, she reached over to a bottle of Jack sitting on her vanity table opening it with one hand, "Just remember July fourth…" she whispered before hanging up the phone.  
Katt listen to the dial tone, she handed Katie back the phone feeling a sinking sensation run through her, and it was cold and scary.

Katie blinked, it was confusing but she heard the door to Sara's office open thrusting the phone back into her pocket.

"Katie, can you cover Emma's shift tomorrow, she's having a lot more free time off," Sara sighed rolling her eyes.  
"What you mean Sara?" Katie asked while pretending to be seeing to Katt's IV, but Sara just shrugged.  
"She quit…" Sara said bitter, "I found her letter of resignation on my desk!"

Katt froze her whole body tensed.  
She need out of this prison NOW!  
"I'm fine now. I feel great!" She said quickly.  
"You need to stay here the night. Because you're dehydration could kill you." Katie explained before turning to Sara.  
Sara waved Katie out of the room.  
Katt started freaking out. She needs to be back on Death Row. She needed to be on P.I. she needed Pickle and she needed out NOW!  
"Quit why?" Katie asked quickly looking to Sara.  
"I ... She just said she needed personal time - Vacation, the right amount of time to get back on track." Sara held the letter up. His eyes found Katt. Who looked still - to still.

Katie sighed, "I'm gonna head off, I'm off the clock now…" Katie now gave Katt a, 'I'll get to the bottom of this' look, while Katt nodded.  
Sara walked around the bed looking to Katt who still wasn't talking to her; it didn't bother her that much.  
"In my opinion, I just think it's sad she has so much potential, but throws it all away…" Sara spoke more to herself than to Katt.

"Lucky your opinion means squat to me…" Katt snapped out while remembering that tone in Emma's voice, but Katt didn't understand, fourth of July, it was independents day, fourth of July, the day they meet, that was a happy time, why would that day mean so much to Emma.  
Katt now looked to Sara placing an injection into her IV, "What the fuck!" Katt jumped trying to keep the fear in her voice hidden, Sara rolled her eyes.  
"It's to help you sleep…"

Emma was drinking right from the bottle of her best friend in the whole world that never let her down and was always there for her. Jack Daniels. Hours had passed this was the second bottle. Her head was spinning and the radio was playing a whole lot of crap until a drum beat came up. Emma's head turned to the dial turning it up. "WE ALL SEE IT ON TV AND READ IT IN MAGAZINES! CELEBRITIES WHO WANT SYMPATHY!" Emma drunk-sang along to the song she loved so much. She looked to the bottle of half gone pain killers her head started to her heavy and swim as she took another swig of the Jack she stood up to dance but didn't make it off the couch. She fell on her face ... And didn't get up...


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!  
**Yes strong sexual content....

**Chapter eleven**

Katt stretched her legs feeling the sun of the cold day hit her face, she glanced over to Michael who was also standing with her in his PI blues.  
"His gone now…" Michael said to her, Katt didn't know what to say, but Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, "I now have the piece to the puzzle, so we can start our escape." He smiled as Fernando sat on the table in the near finished break room. Katt turned walking back into the break room looking to everyone.  
"So I need out soon, like now!" her voice was a panic, but Michael didn't understand.  
Fernando sighed looking to his cross kissing it, Michael even more confused now.  
"Emma, she confessed her love for your brother…" Fernando said softly, he'd only heard the news of what happened through Katt, Charles sighed listening to what ever was going on.

Katt bit her lip, but he eyes finally meet Michael's, "When, he didn't say it back, she got upset, and she went home and tried to kill herself…" Katt's voice was rough, but Michael didn't understand, "What you mean?"

Fernando got off the table walking to Michael placing a hand on his shoulder.

Katt got frustrated again kicking a bucket across the room it narrowly missed T-Bag.  
"Little fish; you need to chill your Southern cells" He smirked.  
"WE NEED TO go NOW!" She yelled not loud enough to be heard by anyone ... Who shouldn't hear.  
"She is alive, In Saint Carlisle's hospital." Fernando looked to Michael who swallowed.  
"I ... Katt you never..." Michael looked to her as she looked dark at the wall with her arms crossed.  
"Can we just get out of here please, Pickle?" She was speaking to Michael but she didn't look at Michael.

"Ok, I know this is going to be hard, but Katt, we still have some stuff to do." He added while his hand touched her arm, it was weird but everything was going to a plan, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
Fernando nodded feeling confident in believing Michael; T-bag was feeling the excitement, but it was weird for Katt, one she couldn't be mad at Lincoln he was chained until death, her eyes glanced to Michael, her eyes finding his.  
"Katt, you know, when we get out you can't run to Emma, which is where they know you will go…"

Katt rolled her eyes, "I know, I know!" then glancing around the break room that seem to look good now that it was finished. They were just doing final paint work.  
Picking up a brush, Katt was biting her whole lower lip, her mind working on how to get to Emma with out being arrested on sight. She painted against the wood grain before her eyes looked to Michael. "Pickle." She stated.  
Michael didn't know why but he turned his head looking at her. T-Bag and C-Note and Tweener turned looking at her to speak.  
"Never mind." She pulled her eyebrows together and closed her eyes inhaling the fumes of the paint. Her head spun happy.  
Michael placed a hand on her back, his voice a low whisper, "I know Katt, and just remember what I told you, you can come with me and Linc."  
Katt swallowed hard trying to keep he focus on the paint brush, she stroked it up and down, "I need to wash some brushed, David can you come, with me!" she turned to Michael with a small sighed, "You better make this up to me…" she whispered and Michael laughed, "you know I will kitty…" he said with a wink.

David was quick to be by Katt's side, he kept looking down at her chest, but she placed a hand carefully on his chest, "you don't mind, carrying all these brushes for me please?" her voice soft, it made Fernando laugh under his breath to hear the seduction in her voice.

"Na I don't mind…" He ignored everyone picking up the bucket taking it out to the hose, but little did he know that Katt had other things on her mind.  
"David, can you be a dear, and help me with a problem?" Katt stood outside the work shed, she had paid Patterson a good amount of money to get lost for a while, and David followed her into the shed trying to figure what she could want help from him with.

When David entered the room his jaw dropped, she was standing there in only her bra and panties, her eyes sexily staring at him, but she knew how to act to make a man crave her, and she knew David had a tendency to stare at her breast.  
"I want to know, do I look like I've gain weight…?" She said in a sexy tone, her hands moved from the curve of her bust, down her waist, her hand reaching out to him, David couldn't control himself as he felt himself getting real hard real fast. Katt could see it now bulging through his PI blues, but she kept her focus.

"No, you don't look like you've gain, weight no…" his voice squeaked a bit, but Katt held her hand out for him to take, and he did walking closer to her.  
"Feel here…" Katt placed his hand on her stomach, his body trembled as her skin on his made his knees week, "And here!" she forced his hands into her panties, and David could of jizzed right in his pants, but he didn't, he hands held his over her entry, but her eyes stayed calm on his, David licked his bottom lip, but Katt pushed her lips close to his ear.  
"I want you to tell me, am I turning you on?" He voice a purr as she licked the side of his neck making him moan, his hands started to rub over her clip, his lips moved close to her ear.  
"Can you feel me, but do I turn you on…?" He pushed a finger roughly inside her making her moan lightly; he was good for a teen.  
"I asked first!" Katt moved her hand into his pants grabbing his hard on, her fingers working magic as she rolled her hand up and down his shaft, his moan was a low one, but Katt smiled feeling now push another finger inside her making her knees tremble.

"I know you're turned on…" David purred into her ear pushing another finger inside her, he was moving in and out of he hard and slow feeling his fingers getting slick.  
Katt bit he lip, she hadn't felt this good in years as she moaned more, her hand pulsing faster on his cock, it was rock hard now, and David was rolling his thumb over her clit making herself bit onto her lip, it felt so good.  
"I'm gonna fuck you!" Katt said in a dominating voice, "I'm going to ride you until you can't breathe!"  
David now moved his lips to hers, she didn't expect him to kiss as hard as he did, but his hands were both holding her, moving her to a wall, he held her against the wall one hand taking off his pants.

Katt couldn't control this anymore, but she didn't give a fuck as she could feel his eyes rolling over her body.

Katt smirked seeing his full girth hard and pulsing for her, but she pushed him on a sack of cement, taking off her bra his eyes got wide again, Katt slowly lowered herself onto him, it felt good inside her as she started off slow, she lifted herself off him, then slowly rocked her hips on the way down, David grabbed her hips, she felt so good on him, but his eyes kept watching her face, her eyes focused on his.  
"You like this!" she said with that same seductive purr, David nodded Katt went faster, her hand holding on his chest pushing herself harder and faster, David couldn't control his breath racing, but Katt kept going harder feeling her climax building inside her, it had been so long, but felt so good to have this feeling she knew he was about to blow as finally she rocked her hips on him rough her clit taking the full friction giving her a quick hard orgasm, she let out a scream as she felt David come his eyes rolled into the back of his hand as she now slowly got off him, her smirk big thinking, Yes you do owe me pickle.

Katt need a few minutes to regenerate herself mentally before slipping on her clothing back on and biting her lip. "Well.. David." She said in a calm tone. David looked worn out. His eyes looked up to hers quickly. They danced a wild happy. He had already gotten dressed. "That was Chill Kitten." He was smirking. "We better get back come on." She said quickly grabbing his sweaty and sticky hand pulling him back toward break room.

Emma sat alone in a hospital bed, her eyes looked to the clock on the wall, it ticked like a heart beat, but she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly closing her eyes trying to not remember what she done, it wasn't the first time she attempted to take her own life, but it wasn't easy to look at herself without feeling the sick guilt of her actions. It was getting dark, but she kept hoping that she would be able to make it through the hospital stay, she would make it through the hard times, he parents hadn't been contacted, and Emma didn't plan on telling them anytime soon.

The door opened slowly when Emma opened her eyes quickly, "What are you doing here?" her eyes meet Sara as she walked into the room placing her coat and her purse on a chair watching Emma.  
"I am worried, I know we don't see eye to eye, and that we both fight, but I was scared." Sara now sat down by Emma's bed as she avoided to look at her.  
"Don't, look if I makes you feel any better, I love my job!" her voice rough, it was strange to be talking to Sara out of work. "I thought I'd help them, but it's not going to change anything, I can't work in Fox River with him there…" her voice tired, but Sara looked confused.  
"Who?" Emma let her head fall back into the surprisingly fluffy hospital pillow. Emma didn't sleep on her back - it drove her insane she wanted to fill over and sleep but she'd knock out her IV's. She closed her eyes trying to drift into a sleep.  
"Who?" Sara asked again pulling up a chair she sat down carefully into it putting some of her hair behind her ear she swallowed a feeling in her throat.  
"Nothing..." Emma hesitated after a minute. Her eyes still closed behind her closed lids her mind pictured Lincoln's breath on her neck, his fingers running up her flesh. Her body shuddered and she twisted her head into a pillow. Her fingers going to her neck she froze. She snapped her eyes open looking alarmed. "My necklace!" She said quickly in a state of panic.  
Sara looked around quickly. "I'm sure - It's with your stuff! Don't worry!" She tried to calm Emma down who was looking around the room viciously. "I NEED IT NOW!" She yelled her voice was harsh it hurt so much to yell like that. "I'll call a nurse. I'm sure it's with your stuff." Sara nodded again. Poking her head out the hospital room she noticed a rounds nurse. "Excuse me..." Sara said. The nurse in purple scrubs looked up. "Yes?" She seemed nice. "The belongings to Emma Winifred?" She questioned. "In the bag under her bed." The nurse nodded. "Thank you." Sara smiled quickly going back into the room. She reached under the hospital bed pulling out a white hospital bag. Emma grabbed it from her violently and flung the clothes onto her bed. Throwing her shoes at the wall her jeans and shirt to the floor a weight lifted off her chest seeing the golden half heart. She let out the anxious breath she was holding in. She picked it up holding it close to her chest. She swore she felt a warm sensation from the locket near her heart. She remembers when Katt blessed it with an emotion's blood charm. Whatever one felt the other would too. She swore it worked.  
Her fingers unlocked the clasp and she moved her hands around her neck to put it back on. "Here." Sara said moving behind her. Her fingers replaced Emma's on the clasp and locked the necklace letting it go carefully. Emma felt safer with the necklace around her neck. "Thanks." She lent back relaxed before remembering Lincoln. "Are you going to tell me now?" Sara questioned.

Emma took a deep breath, it was hard for her to be mean anymore, she covered her hands over her eyes feeling her breath coming in deeply, but her eyes only focused on her skin. "I'm sorry Sara I really can't tell you, I know you mean well, but it's just too horrible if I say it out loud." Her voice calm, but Sara slowly moved her hand touching Emma's, Emma didn't flinch feeling Sara's fingers move her hands away from her face, they looked at each other both breathing carefully.  
"Is it Michael?" Sara asked scared, her voice was panicked, but Emma didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked.  
"No, Oh God no, no it's not Michael Scofield…" Emma choked on her words lightly moving up on the bed trying to keep a level head, she thought about Michael for a second before laughing.  
Sara sighed, she didn't know whether to be relived or not, but she couldn't believe she was getting more and more obsessed with this man. She didn't know what to do, after talking to his wife that day; she wasn't even close to the last puzzle piece of that man.

"Look, if you want to know, me and Michael have meet on occasions, we went to the same tattoo place, we saw the same shrink, we never got talking, just a pacing of way thing." Emma now placed a hand over her locket for a moment just trying to centre her thoughts, but her eyes closed trying to think of something that was nagging her.  
"So if it's not Michael, the only other inmate you've been close to it…" Sara pursed, her hand shot over her mouth before her eyes went wide. Emma had open her eyes glancing over to Sara feeling her heart suddenly pounding harder against her ribs, her face going pale as she knew that Sara had worked it out.  
"Emma, you, feel in love, With Lincoln Burrows!" her voice soft, but worried at the same time, this wasn't like falling in love with any inmate, this was falling in love with someone who was never going to live to see the outside of Fox River, the only time he would leave is when dead.  
"Sara please, you can't tell anyone, you just, please don't!" Emma's voice panicked as she felt her chest getting tighter against her heart pounding as if it wanted to break free from her chest. Sara stayed still for a moment, she didn't know what to say or do, and she wasn't sure how to handle this.

At least it wasn't Michael, but it was close enough Sara started thinking deeply.  
Emma groaned in a agony type way, Prefect. She wouldn't have opened her big mouth. Her large sweet cute mouth ... That Lincoln kissed... UGH LINCOLN! Emma moved violently in her bed stabbing a pillow with her fist. Sara jumped back quickly. "Uh?" She finally spoke with wide eyes. "GAH!" Emma let out looking red from frustration. "I'm not going to tell anyone Emma." Sara finally said in an honest tone. Emma's eyes snapped to Sara. "Really?" She was surprised. Sara nodded. "If you promise not to tell..." Sara tailed off biting her lip.  
Emma nodded, but her eyes kept focused on Sara, "now not to be rude, but can you leave…" Emma watched the door, and Sara nodded.

"Get well…" She said walking out the door; she placed her hands in her bag taking out her car keys. She started to walk away feeling like she was missing something.

**Chapter eleven**

Katt stretched her legs feeling the sun of the cold day hit her face, she glanced over to Michael who was also standing with her in his PI blues.  
"His gone now…" Michael said to her, Katt didn't know what to say, but Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, "I now have the piece to the puzzle, so we can start our escape." He smiled as Fernando sat on the table in the near finished break room. Katt turned walking back into the break room looking to everyone.  
"So I need out soon, like now!" her voice was a panic, but Michael didn't understand.  
Fernando sighed looking to his cross kissing it, Michael even more confused now.  
"Emma, she confessed her love for your brother…" Fernando said softly, he'd only heard the news of what happened through Katt, Charles sighed listening to what ever was going on.

Katt bit her lip, but he eyes finally meet Michael's, "When, he didn't say it back, she got upset, and she went home and tried to kill herself…" Katt's voice was rough, but Michael didn't understand, "What you mean?"

Fernando got off the table walking to Michael placing a hand on his shoulder.

Katt got frustrated again kicking a bucket across the room it narrowly missed T-Bag.  
"Little fish; you need to chill your Southern cells" He smirked.  
"WE NEED TO go NOW!" She yelled not loud enough to be heard by anyone ... Who shouldn't hear.  
"She is alive, In Saint Carlisle's hospital." Fernando looked to Michael who swallowed.  
"I ... Katt you never..." Michael looked to her as she looked dark at the wall with her arms crossed.  
"Can we just get out of here please, Pickle?" She was speaking to Michael but she didn't look at Michael.

"Ok, I know this is going to be hard, but Katt, we still have some stuff to do." He added while his hand touched her arm, it was weird but everything was going to a plan, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
Fernando nodded feeling confident in believing Michael; T-bag was feeling the excitement, but it was weird for Katt, one she couldn't be mad at Lincoln he was chained until death, her eyes glanced to Michael, her eyes finding his.  
"Katt, you know, when we get out you can't run to Emma, which is where they know you will go…"

Katt rolled her eyes, "I know, I know!" then glancing around the break room that seem to look good now that it was finished. They were just doing final paint work.  
Picking up a brush, Katt was biting her whole lower lip, her mind working on how to get to Emma with out being arrested on sight. She painted against the wood grain before her eyes looked to Michael. "Pickle." She stated.  
Michael didn't know why but he turned his head looking at her. T-Bag and C-Note and Tweener turned looking at her to speak.  
"Never mind." She pulled her eyebrows together and closed her eyes inhaling the fumes of the paint. Her head spun happy.  
Michael placed a hand on her back, his voice a low whisper, "I know Katt, and just remember what I told you, you can come with me and Linc."  
Katt swallowed hard trying to keep he focus on the paint brush, she stroked it up and down, "I need to wash some brushed, David can you come, with me!" she turned to Michael with a small sighed, "You better make this up to me…" she whispered and Michael laughed, "you know I will kitty…" he said with a wink.

David was quick to be by Katt's side, he kept looking down at her chest, but she placed a hand carefully on his chest, "you don't mind, carrying all these brushes for me please?" her voice soft, it made Fernando laugh under his breath to hear the seduction in her voice.

"Na I don't mind…" He ignored everyone picking up the bucket taking it out to the hose, but little did he know that Katt had other things on her mind.  
"David, can you be a dear, and help me with a problem?" Katt stood outside the work shed, she had paid Patterson a good amount of money to get lost for a while, and David followed her into the shed trying to figure what she could want help from him with.

When David entered the room his jaw dropped, she was standing there in only her bra and panties, her eyes sexily staring at him, but she knew how to act to make a man crave her, and she knew David had a tendency to stare at her breast.  
"I want to know, do I look like I've gain weight…?" She said in a sexy tone, her hands moved from the curve of her bust, down her waist, her hand reaching out to him, David couldn't control himself as he felt himself getting real hard real fast. Katt could see it now bulging through his PI blues, but she kept her focus.

"No, you don't look like you've gain, weight no…" his voice squeaked a bit, but Katt held her hand out for him to take, and he did walking closer to her.  
"Feel here…" Katt placed his hand on her stomach, his body trembled as her skin on his made his knees week, "And here!" she forced his hands into her panties, and David could of jizzed right in his pants, but he didn't, he hands held his over her entry, but her eyes stayed calm on his, David licked his bottom lip, but Katt pushed her lips close to his ear.  
"I want you to tell me, am I turning you on?" He voice a purr as she licked the side of his neck making him moan, his hands started to rub over her clip, his lips moved close to her ear.  
"Can you feel me, but do I turn you on…?" He pushed a finger roughly inside her making her moan lightly; he was good for a teen.  
"I asked first!" Katt moved her hand into his pants grabbing his hard on, her fingers working magic as she rolled her hand up and down his shaft, his moan was a low one, but Katt smiled feeling now push another finger inside her making her knees tremble.

"I know you're turned on…" David purred into her ear pushing another finger inside her, he was moving in and out of he hard and slow feeling his fingers getting slick.  
Katt bit he lip, she hadn't felt this good in years as she moaned more, her hand pulsing faster on his cock, it was rock hard now, and David was rolling his thumb over her clit making herself bit onto her lip, it felt so good.  
"I'm gonna fuck you!" Katt said in a dominating voice, "I'm going to ride you until you can't breathe!"  
David now moved his lips to hers, she didn't expect him to kiss as hard as he did, but his hands were both holding her, moving her to a wall, he held her against the wall one hand taking off his pants.

Katt couldn't control this anymore, but she didn't give a fuck as she could feel his eyes rolling over her body.

Katt smirked seeing his full girth hard and pulsing for her, but she pushed him on a sack of cement, taking off her bra his eyes got wide again, Katt slowly lowered herself onto him, it felt good inside her as she started off slow, she lifted herself off him, then slowly rocked her hips on the way down, David grabbed her hips, she felt so good on him, but his eyes kept watching her face, her eyes focused on his.  
"You like this!" she said with that same seductive purr, David nodded Katt went faster, her hand holding on his chest pushing herself harder and faster, David couldn't control his breath racing, but Katt kept going harder feeling her climax building inside her, it had been so long, but felt so good to have this feeling she knew he was about to blow as finally she rocked her hips on him rough her clit taking the full friction giving her a quick hard orgasm, she let out a scream as she felt David come his eyes rolled into the back of his hand as she now slowly got off him, her smirk big thinking, Yes you do owe me pickle.

Katt need a few minutes to regenerate herself mentally before slipping on her clothing back on and biting her lip. "Well.. David." She said in a calm tone. David looked worn out. His eyes looked up to hers quickly. They danced a wild happy. He had already gotten dressed. "That was Chill Kitten." He was smirking. "We better get back come on." She said quickly grabbing his sweaty and sticky hand pulling him back toward break room.

Emma sat alone in a hospital bed, her eyes looked to the clock on the wall, it ticked like a heart beat, but she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly closing her eyes trying to not remember what she done, it wasn't the first time she attempted to take her own life, but it wasn't easy to look at herself without feeling the sick guilt of her actions. It was getting dark, but she kept hoping that she would be able to make it through the hospital stay, she would make it through the hard times, he parents hadn't been contacted, and Emma didn't plan on telling them anytime soon.

The door opened slowly when Emma opened her eyes quickly, "What are you doing here?" her eyes meet Sara as she walked into the room placing her coat and her purse on a chair watching Emma.  
"I am worried, I know we don't see eye to eye, and that we both fight, but I was scared." Sara now sat down by Emma's bed as she avoided to look at her.  
"Don't, look if I makes you feel any better, I love my job!" her voice rough, it was strange to be talking to Sara out of work. "I thought I'd help them, but it's not going to change anything, I can't work in Fox River with him there…" her voice tired, but Sara looked confused.  
"Who?" Emma let her head fall back into the surprisingly fluffy hospital pillow. Emma didn't sleep on her back - it drove her insane she wanted to fill over and sleep but she'd knock out her IV's. She closed her eyes trying to drift into a sleep.  
"Who?" Sara asked again pulling up a chair she sat down carefully into it putting some of her hair behind her ear she swallowed a feeling in her throat.  
"Nothing..." Emma hesitated after a minute. Her eyes still closed behind her closed lids her mind pictured Lincoln's breath on her neck, his fingers running up her flesh. Her body shuddered and she twisted her head into a pillow. Her fingers going to her neck she froze. She snapped her eyes open looking alarmed. "My necklace!" She said quickly in a state of panic.  
Sara looked around quickly. "I'm sure - It's with your stuff! Don't worry!" She tried to calm Emma down who was looking around the room viciously. "I NEED IT NOW!" She yelled her voice was harsh it hurt so much to yell like that. "I'll call a nurse. I'm sure it's with your stuff." Sara nodded again. Poking her head out the hospital room she noticed a rounds nurse. "Excuse me..." Sara said. The nurse in purple scrubs looked up. "Yes?" She seemed nice. "The belongings to Emma Winifred?" She questioned. "In the bag under her bed." The nurse nodded. "Thank you." Sara smiled quickly going back into the room. She reached under the hospital bed pulling out a white hospital bag. Emma grabbed it from her violently and flung the clothes onto her bed. Throwing her shoes at the wall her jeans and shirt to the floor a weight lifted off her chest seeing the golden half heart. She let out the anxious breath she was holding in. She picked it up holding it close to her chest. She swore she felt a warm sensation from the locket near her heart. She remembers when Katt blessed it with an emotion's blood charm. Whatever one felt the other would too. She swore it worked.  
Her fingers unlocked the clasp and she moved her hands around her neck to put it back on. "Here." Sara said moving behind her. Her fingers replaced Emma's on the clasp and locked the necklace letting it go carefully. Emma felt safer with the necklace around her neck. "Thanks." She lent back relaxed before remembering Lincoln. "Are you going to tell me now?" Sara questioned.

Emma took a deep breath, it was hard for her to be mean anymore, she covered her hands over her eyes feeling her breath coming in deeply, but her eyes only focused on her skin. "I'm sorry Sara I really can't tell you, I know you mean well, but it's just too horrible if I say it out loud." Her voice calm, but Sara slowly moved her hand touching Emma's, Emma didn't flinch feeling Sara's fingers move her hands away from her face, they looked at each other both breathing carefully.  
"Is it Michael?" Sara asked scared, her voice was panicked, but Emma didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked.  
"No, Oh God no, no it's not Michael Scofield…" Emma choked on her words lightly moving up on the bed trying to keep a level head, she thought about Michael for a second before laughing.  
Sara sighed, she didn't know whether to be relived or not, but she couldn't believe she was getting more and more obsessed with this man. She didn't know what to do, after talking to his wife that day; she wasn't even close to the last puzzle piece of that man.

"Look, if you want to know, me and Michael have meet on occasions, we went to the same tattoo place, we saw the same shrink, we never got talking, just a pacing of way thing." Emma now placed a hand over her locket for a moment just trying to centre her thoughts, but her eyes closed trying to think of something that was nagging her.  
"So if it's not Michael, the only other inmate you've been close to it…" Sara pursed, her hand shot over her mouth before her eyes went wide. Emma had open her eyes glancing over to Sara feeling her heart suddenly pounding harder against her ribs, her face going pale as she knew that Sara had worked it out.  
"Emma, you, feel in love, With Lincoln Burrows!" her voice soft, but worried at the same time, this wasn't like falling in love with any inmate, this was falling in love with someone who was never going to live to see the outside of Fox River, the only time he would leave is when dead.  
"Sara please, you can't tell anyone, you just, please don't!" Emma's voice panicked as she felt her chest getting tighter against her heart pounding as if it wanted to break free from her chest. Sara stayed still for a moment, she didn't know what to say or do, and she wasn't sure how to handle this.

At least it wasn't Michael, but it was close enough Sara started thinking deeply.  
Emma groaned in a agony type way, Prefect. She wouldn't have opened her big mouth. Her large sweet cute mouth ... That Lincoln kissed... UGH LINCOLN! Emma moved violently in her bed stabbing a pillow with her fist. Sara jumped back quickly. "Uh?" She finally spoke with wide eyes. "GAH!" Emma let out looking red from frustration. "I'm not going to tell anyone Emma." Sara finally said in an honest tone. Emma's eyes snapped to Sara. "Really?" She was surprised. Sara nodded. "If you promise not to tell..." Sara tailed off biting her lip.  
Emma nodded, but her eyes kept focused on Sara, "now not to be rude, but can you leave…" Emma watched the door, and Sara nodded.

"Get well…" She said walking out the door; she placed her hands in her bag taking out her car keys. She started to walk away feeling like she was missing something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

It was nearing noon.  
Katt walked across the grass while she raked it along the fence, her eyes were focused her mind was in a state of having faith in someone else again. She didn't like it. Half of her expected to be left behind.  
Fernando was watching her from his wheel barrow their eyes caught each others. Fernando looked away.  
C-Note felt and looked to calm for what was about to happen that evening. He looked over to Westmoreland who was checking things off with a clip board looking sluggish but he was fighting with himself to give up, he was going to see his daughter. He looked at Michael who was standing there, looking at the guard tower, before he snapped back out of it.  
T-Bag was taking bags of grass mix back and forth with his charming expression his eyes caught Katt he winked. She shuddered.  
They all clustered together away from everyone but away enough that it wasn't suspicious.  
"We need to cova' our smells..." T-Bag stated.  
"Well you might want to shower." C-Note looked at T-Bag.  
"I mean the dogs... The number of times I have ELUDED the police I have fail because of the DAMN dogs!" T-Bag sniffed.  
"We need to cover our smells." Katt restated.  
"With?" Fernando asked.  
"Anything, you can get your hands on!" T-bag nodded. "You don't cover your scent you might as wall send a map and some cab fair to your location." T-Bag cracked his neck.  
"Anything..." Katt stated.  
"Guys..." Fernando said looking up seeing the C.O. watching them.  
"You wanna start something when me? i was raking here first bitch! Back off!" Katt pushed Fernando back quickly.  
Fernando looked dazed.  
"Hey! Benton! You wanna go back to the SHU?!" The C.O. yelled.  
Katt looked over. "No Sir... But... He was raking MY grass!"  
Michael was starting to wonder if Katt was actually putting on a cover story or if she just liked to push people - Maybe both.  
"Alight. Alright Lunch!" The C.O. said looking to the other inmates and P.I. sections moving into the prison.  
"Benton." He said taking his hand cuffs off.  
Katt nodded putting her rake down she walked over getting cuffed. Only to be Y-Cuffed inside and sat alone in a corner.

Katt ate slowly, it was the only time she could try and put together a way to get into the escape, I mean it was going through Michael cell, she was in panic, until she felt something in her pocket, she never thought about it, but then before leaving Michael he patted her pocket. Katt reached into her pocket before seeing the note, she read it quick before seeing the small black pill, her eyes focus on it for a moment before glancing back to the note which in simple letters saying. Trust me, eat this.

Katt placed the note back into her pocket before gazing at her half eaten food, it wasn't going to be easy to trust Michael, but rolling the pill in her hand she sighed. "Bottoms up…" she said in a calm voice placing the pill on the back of her throat swallowing it quickly before starting to finish the rest of her meal.  
Twenty minutes late Patterson walked to the cell, he didn't know why but he could hear moaning. As Panic hit him he opened it seeing Katt holding her stomach she looked pale as Patterson rush to her side.  
"Katt, what's wrong?" He asked, but he go the answer as she vomited all over his shoes.  
"I don't feel so good Boss…" Katt murmured through the pain in her stomach. She was going to Kill Michael!

Patterson looked down at his shoes and he sighed. "What's happening?" He asked.  
"My insides are ... She gagged.  
"Okay. Okay!" Patterson said quickly. He didn't have time to cuff her. He scooped her up and left the Death Row Mile with her in his arms.  
Katt was curled into a ball in his arms. Trying not to vomit again all over him. She didn't want to be rude. She continued gagging which made her cough her face felt sore from convulsions.  
Patterson ran her into the main prison and up the stairs she was lighter then he'd expected her to be. "Open MEDICAL!" He yelled with no time to get his card out.  
A C.O. already in the infirmary pushed the door open quickly and Patterson rushed in with Katt who turned and threw up again before shaking to shake.

Sara had rushed to Katt's aid, it was strange to see her in real intense pain, but Sara was quick to start doing a medical exam, "Katt, who done this?" She asked while Katt held her stomach.  
"I think the fish was bad watermelon head…. I need to get the chicken out the coop or they'll eat the dinosaurs…" Katt's was trying to see straight but, everything hurt, she felt a cold sweat break over her while she held he side.  
"It seems like food poisoning…" Sara snapped while Katie was quick to help get an IV, Patterson worried nodded while going back to hi post, Katt watched him leaving holding her hand out.  
"King Kong, his racing in the wrong lane, wrong time, wrong pickle in me, oh his fucking chameleon…"

Sara was rolling Katt's arm up trying for a vein location, she stared to all the little dots over her arm. "No vein. I'm going to try the other arm." She stated out loud. "ONE- FISH!, TWO- FISH!, RED- FISH! BLUUUUUUUUUUUE FISH!" Katt sang. Sara walked around Katt she checked her eyes, noticing the pain in her eyes made Sara content but on edge because that was wrong. She rolled her wrist finding a small part of her vein. She took the needle pin and pushed down and up into her vein. "DUN! DUN, DUN! DUN, DUN, DUNA! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!" Katt rolled over in pain throwing up onto the floor. "Cherries ... Pickle. OH! PICKLE! PICKLE!" She screamed going to sit up but Sara pushed her back down. Katie helped Sara restrain Katt with the cuffs while she continued screaming. "HA! LIKE THAT TIME WHEN! OHHH Penis... Mmm KITTY LOVES HER SOME PENIS!"

It took a long while to sedate Katt, not only was she sleeping Sara could fill out the paper work; Katie kept an eye on Katt making sure she was comfortable.  
Michael was now escorted to Sara's office as she glanced up from the paper work, her eyes finding Michael's while Katie looked to the both, "I'll leave…" she patted Katt's arm walking out of the office.  
"Sorry about the crowd." Sara smiled pointing to Katt in the cot in the middle of the office, Katt rolling her hand lightly in her slip.  
"Pickle put your cucumber in me…" she muttered in her sleep, Michael snapped his eyes to look worried. Sara ignored the sleep talking while getting Michael stuff for his shot ready.

"So, how are you today?" Sara asked placing the latex gloves on, but Michael kept still staring from Katt to Sara.  
"I need your help…"

"With?" Sara asked absently but she hung onto every word Michael said.  
"I'm breaking out." He stated.  
Sara almost laughed, but her eyes turned misted looking to Michael. "Excuse me?" She blinked.  
"Pickle! Harder! Uh! UH!" Katt continued sleep talking.  
Michael's eyes stayed locked onto Sara's face. "Tonight, I'm breaking my brother out." He spoke carefully but carefully.  
Sara put the needle she was holding down. "Michael ... You know ... I have to ..."  
Michael cut her off. "I need you're help." He said again.  
"This is wrong." Sara stated.  
"BE MY BABIES DADDY PICKLE!!!" Katt twisted - attempted to twist she was still restrained.  
"Leave the door unlocked." Michael's eyes caught a glimpse of the door handle.

Sara now lightly followed Michael's eyes, she folded her arms across her chest looking to him again, and she could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes.

"So your whole plan revolved around this room?" she asked trying to keep composure, her heart was slowly snapping in two inside her chest.  
"Yes, it's the weakest point of the prison…" he said slowly, but his eyes kept calm on Sara's face, he knew he was hurting her, and it was slowly killing him inside. Michael never wanted to hurt Sara, after that kiss with her, he never wanted to make her hurt, but he wanted to save his brother that more.  
"So everything with me was a lie…" she said sniffing in a deep breath, her eyes clouding over while she kept trying to remember to breathe. Michael wanted so badly to hold her.  
"Oh god, I'm, I'm…. Oh fuck me pickle harder!!!" Katt screamed while Sara held her hand to stop Michael coming any closer.  
"Sara, what I feel is real, but I can't lose him…" He spoke clear.

"You just used me." Sara said again. "To be here."  
"At first? Yes." Michael stated. "But then I wanted to be." He added.  
Sara's eyes started burning as she refused to allow the tears behind her eyelids fall.  
"You know my brother is innocent." Michael watched her.  
"What you're doing isn't!" She tried to snap but it sounded weak.  
"Please." Michael went to touch her again.  
"I ... Have to go!" She turned walking out.

Michael sighed trying to keep his cool, but he wanted to hit something as his attention turned to Katt who was awake.  
"Damn hard break…" she said fiddling with the IV without taking it out, but Michael closed his eyes.  
"How long have you been awake?" he asked trying to focus on what just happened. Katt laughed shrugging, "Long enough to hear the breaking of a ginger heart…" she said softly while glancing around the office. "I can't wait to see the outside of this place, it's so boring…" Katt added while Michael stared to her.  
"Do you think she's gonna do it?" Michael moved to sit with her on the cot, but Katt shrugged.  
"Don't ask me, I just got high on what ever you gave me…"

"Hmm' just when I thought you we're immune to everything." He stated.  
Katt snorted. "Chea." She rolled her eyes before they scanned over the window with bars.  
"Are you ready for tonight?" His mix of green and blue eyes stared at her still pale face.  
"Yeah - I'm getting executed. If I get busted not making it over that wall ... They can't kill me twice... Which is why... I want to be the last one across that wire." She pointed out.  
Michael followed her eyes to the wire. He didn't want to think negative. "You know; you can't rush to Emma."  
"You've said before Pickle... Don't worry. I know." She took in a deep breath letting it out.  
Michael swallowed before his eyes went back to her. "You're going to laugh at me because I like her aren't you?"  
"No." Katt admitted honestly. "I'm going to laugh at her because she is a Ginger." She reached across Michael and pointed to a picture of Sara with her PHD... "Four shades darker then a normal ginger but still a ginger." She nodded.  
Michael's eyes didn't look at the picture. He minded started bringing forth a memory...

_Flash back to Michael's apartment_

Michael sat at a table, he lightly looked over the list of hospital staff of Fox River, he lightly ran his fingers down the list of names slowly, Sara Tancredi, he now glanced over all of her details. News paper clippings, everything and anything he wanted to know on the doctor was here.  
He now glanced at the other name, Emma Winifred, her photo was one of a news paper article of a college girl whose boyfriend locked them in a room and shot himself in front of her. Michael swallowed hard looking over what seemed on the first photo of the article a smiling teenager with another girl holding her arm around her, the clipping under the photo, Emma Winifred and high school friend Sierra Benton, who is now serving a death row sentence.

Michael had read the article a hundred times, the interview was with her parents as after dropping out of medical school Emma went to a hospital suffering from Posttraumatic stress disorder.

Michael stood up a section all laid out for Emma. He continued reading the detailed moments the doctors at the medical centre had gotten from her. His eyes focused as he chewed his lip. _I remember his blood on the wall ... It was dotted with pink jell-o._ Michael winced assuming Emma was on a sedative keeping her in a happy state. His eyes scanned over a photograph of her sitting in an interview chair with white pants, shoes and pants. Her hair was up in a bun that looked as if it was done by someone else. He pinned the picture up, putting the interview down. His eye caught the reflecting gold around her neck. His eyes looked over, still around her neck. Up - Still there. He stopped turning around going back to an article he pulled up the picture of the high school students, his looked closer seeing the necklace around Emma's neck with _Friends_ in fancy lettering. His eyes moved to Sierra's with _Best_ on it. Michael sat down at his computer he typed in Spot light; Sierra Benton. It brings up pictures plenty of pictures. He zoomed she still had the necklace on. He backed and typed in Emma Winifred and zoomed always she had her necklace on as well, Bit his lip.

It all made sense why he would see Emma in while crossing paths seeing his shrink, but his hand went over all the facts to see who he would most likely be able to manipulate into believing him to be diabetic, and also help unknowingly with the escape, his eye scanning Emma's photo, back to Sara's before knowing that he couldn't put Emma through another ordeal he picked Sara.

"Michael, earth to Michael!" Katt snapped in front of his face, "It's time for you to go now…" she said in a air head voice as Bellick was standing in the office.  
"You got a meeting with the Pope!" Bellick said in a dry tone.

Michael snapped his head to Katt and looking around. "Right." He stood up.  
Bellick came over cuffing him. He started taking Michael to the Popes office.  
Katt watched the Pickle go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Michael felt weird holding a piece to the model that he spent a long time working on, it felt strange, very strange to think over what he was going to do. He didn't want to escape under these terms, but it was the only way.

Fernando was watching Michael from the toilet, the smell of the bleach was making him feel nauseous, but he kept moving the PI's uniforms turning white.  
"So what's the plan?" Fernando asked while Michael twiddled the piece around his hands.  
"We wait…" he whispered low hearing the cell open.

Fernando pulled down his pants quickly sitting on the toilet he hoped he didn't crap himself watching the C.O. walking their way.  
"Scofield, Pope needs to see you right away!" C.O. Coco said.  
"What?!" Fernando said looking up.  
"Now!" C.O. Coco snapped.  
"It's! It's ..." Fernando went on to say something but Michael blocked him out. He started walking.  
"CLOSE ON FORTY!" C.O. Coco yelled the buzzing and the sliding of a cell echoed.  
Michael continued to walk, his stomach sank lower - But it was tonight.  
"Hey Pretty!" T-Bag snapped. 'Tick - Tock." He said his accent strong.  
Michael ignored that too - He knew what he was doing...

Slowly Michael kept thinking over what to do, everything was counting on him, but it was scaring him to have to be the bad guy, that guy that was horrible.  
When Michael saw the model broken it felt real, he was going to do this as the CO left him and Henry alone.  
"They lifted it and it just…" Henry sounded panicked, it was the night, and his gift was ruined, but his eyes went to Michael, Michael looked sad, his eyes staring at his hands.  
"The main support beam is missing." He said in a low whispered, it made Henry look confused.  
"Can you fix it?" he asked still in a panic about this gift, but his eyes followed Michael's as he dropped the piece on the table. Michael eyes looked up to Henry's  
"I'm so sorry…" He said now taking the shank out of his pocket pointing it at Henry.

"I'm escaping tonight, and you're going to make sure my brother comes with me!"

Michael mind stopped thinking, but it didn't. He backed Pope into his chair and started taping him down. His eyes were 'mean' focused as he swallowed a large lump each time. He held the shake to his throat and the radio up.  
"Pope to base."  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Send Lincoln Burrows to the infirmary I went him held over night for testing."  
"Copy that."  
Michael's mind felt easy...  
"You'll never make it over the wall." Pope stated to him. Michael turned around and turned back with a stapler. "I'm sorry Henry." He said again before slashing his head with the stapler watching his black out instantly. He grabbed the phone and dialled the joke line. Listening to it start he put the phone down. Michael felt his burst of adrenaline kick again.

Michael walked out of the office, it was simple to keep his normal straight face, but Becky smiled up at him like she always did.  
"Every go alright?" She asked with a smile, but Michael felt sick inside while glancing back to the office door.  
"Yeah, he just told me to tell you his in a very important business call, so don't disturb him." Michael spoke calm; even he believed his own lie as Becky glanced to the phone with a nodded.  
"Michael, just so you know his very proud of you…" She said in a cheerful tone, it made Michael's stomach churn.

When Michael got back to the cell the PI uniforms were completely white, Fernando had taken them out the toilet to quickly dry them off a bit, it was weird but something about Michael didn't seem right, off like he'd changed some how.  
"You ready?" Michael asked Fernando in a deep voice, it was hard for him to speak, but Fernando nodded.

"I'm ready, just nervous…" He spoke quietly, but it was going to happen, this was going to happen.

Katt sat online in a room on a bed, she felt weird with the IV in her arm looking to the time ticking on the wall, and she was more surprises when a CO brought Lincoln into the room with her.  
Katt smiled while Lincoln was cuffed to another bed, she didn't know what to say without sounded stupid, but she waved the hand that was cuffed the bed, and Lincoln did the same while the CO stared at them like they were crazy.

"You two, stay put 'm going to be right outside." The CO said while both Katt and Lincoln looked to the hands cuffs cuffing them to their beds.  
"Bit retarded…" Katt muttered as he walked off, but her eyes couldn't look at Lincoln, it made her stomach churn.

Lincoln was staring at her his eyes were intense. "Food poisoning?" He suggested.  
"Yes." Katt casually said before she looked at him well not directly at him but toward him with a grin.  
Lincoln nodded looking to his cuffs. "This is it." Lincoln added.  
"Yeah ... But you know ..." Katt stopped herself.  
"What?" He stated.  
"Nothing;" She bit her lip before looking to the bars on the window.

Lincoln wasn't about let this drop, he rattle the cuff to get her attention, "Katt you know something!" He snapped, but kept his voice low. "What is wrong?" his voice serious now.  
"Linc, let it go it's nothing…" she kept her voice steady, but it didn't help because she could still feel Lincoln's stare.  
"Katt, I've been lied to so much in my life, I can tell you are hiding something!" His voice harsh, his eyes glared and Katt caught it taking a deep breath.  
"Ok, you're lucky I am cuffed down, cos I would rip your throat out!" he tone a spit.  
Lincoln now looked scared.

Katt growled under her breath now crossing her legs.  
"Bu-" Lincoln stopped seeing the look in Katt's eyes. "Never mind." He looked down.  
"You never told Emma you loved her - BITCH!" Katt finally snapped.  
"What?" He looked up.  
"I never got revenge for that Lincoln Burrows! But I will!" Katt looked dark.  
Lincoln's eyes scanned over her before looking to where Emma's desk used to be. He sighed looking depressed.

"Katt can you tell me what on earth is going on?" his voice was harsh, but Katt just stared away from him, he wanted answers and she was ignoring him.  
"KATT!" His voice was at breaking point.

"No, No, NO! You don't demand nothing from me, she nearly died, you didn't say it, she didn't want to feel pain anymore, so she tried to kill it with one hundred aspirin and a bottle of probably JD cos she can't stand the taste of vodka it makes her sick!" Katt's voice broke now feeling for the fist time tears breaking down her face.

Lincoln sunk back in his position his eyes staring to her.  
Katt dried her eyes quickly. Stupid Lincoln.  
"I ... "He stopped.  
"Just don't say anything burrows! Just don't! You don't know anything about Emma!"

Lincoln didn't know what to say, it was one of them moments when his eyes closed, he couldn't imagine someone like Emma trying to kill herself, "It can't be, she wouldn't try and kill herself!" he snapped more trying to convince himself more than anything.  
Katt laughed, it wasn't a humour laugh, but a dry sick pissed off laugh her eyes turning to face Lincoln.

"You don't know her, I know her!" Katt's eyes glared to Lincoln, but she wasn't going to speak anymore, it wasn't her place, her hands tighten on her lap trying to think about just getting out of hear and to a post box.

It became silent.  
Katt continued staring at the clock but her mind was elsewhere.  
Lincoln was staring at Katt while picturing Emma hurt and doing such a thing he felt depressed. Both their heads turned seeing Michael and the others walked into the room. The C.O. looked up quickly alarmed that nine inmates were standing in front of him with white uniforms. "Give me your keys!" Michael demanded. "Hey! I don't get paid enough to be a hero!" The C.O. said passing off the keys. T-bag stood front and centre before punching the C.O. out.

Katt took a deep breath as Michael uncuffed her, and then nodded, "Are you ok?" He asked as she flexed her hand quickly.

"Yeah, just keep your brother away…!" her eyes flicked over to Lincoln who was avoiding to come near her.  
"Mike, tell me, what happened to Emma?" Lincoln's voice low as they started to make their way to Sara's office.

"Not the time Linc." Michael said looking to the door of Sara's officer with a nervous feeling.  
"No. Michael. TELL me." Lincoln was serious beside his brother.  
Michael did not speak. He placed his hand on the door.  
"That wire better hold." Katt said looking from everyone before her eyes caught David's.  
David's lit up.  
"Fish! Is it open?" Fernando's eyes were huge.  
Michael took a deep breath, turning the door knob. He looked relived but not. "We're in." He stated opening the door.  
"Just you played that Doctor well." T-bag sucked his bottom lip.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped before going to the fire hose breaking the glass. Katt was now helping him, she smiled to Michael feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her.  
"Michael, we need to get this mailed!" she said holding up a letter. Michael glanced from her face to it, "Yeah… We can do that…" He said with a wink. "Can you tie this to the window Kitty?" He added and Katt laughed.

"Of curse pickle…" she now rushed tying it tight while Michael did the other in the elevator.

Pressing the elevator button Michael with this crew watched the door close and re-open with a ding then close and re-open with the same ding.  
"Dude!" Fernando said quickly.  
Michael's expression changed. "I don't ... Get it... It should be." He looked probably a weight max. "Scofield!" T-Bag glared.  
Panic hit the room.  
Before David pushed past John and C-Note stepping into the elevator hitting the close button, He gave Michael a look as the door closed.  
Everyone watched.  
Katt ducked out of the way as the window bars started pulling... Before they broke off quickly hitting the floor, everyone rushed into the room.  
"Lincoln first! Then we go alphabetical!" John said.  
"Oh yeah ... A-bruzzi." C-Note hissed.  
"You can have my place!" Katt snapped at C-Note and looked to Charles who was pale.

Katt turned slowly, "Charles…" She said lightly, but her voice trapped I her throat seeing the look on his face, "Charles!" her voice quick as it caught Michael's attention from helping Lincoln out the window with sheets.

Katt wasn't sure what to do as she caught the old man falling, her hands feeling the blood leaking through his bleached PI's, her eyes finding his wide and scared. "How?" She whispered, her voice soft, it even scared her to speak so calm.  
"Bellick, he got me…"his tone was weak and Katt felt it breaking her heart.

"Come on old head." Katt whispered grabbing a medical towel pressing it to his wound carefully but firm.  
Charles inhaled sharply.  
"Come on; just over the wire." Katt looked to C-Note crossing.  
"My time is over." He flashed a small smile. "The police we're wrong." He said his voice getting weaker.  
"Michael we gotta go!" Fernando said.  
Michael didn't move. He was listening to Charles.  
Haywire was making his way over the wire.  
"It wasn't one million ..." He coughed. "It was five, buried under the silo at the Double ... K Ranch ... Utah." He started coughing even rougher.  
T-Bag looked intrigued before sliding across that wire.  
David went next, followed by Fernando.  
"Give Anna... Her Pawpaw's love." Charles swallowed roughly.  
"I promise." Michael said looking to the wire. "Katt go." He noticed everyone was across but, Her, Munche and himself.  
"Michael, just go." Katt said focused on Charles whose breathing had become slow and nearly unbeating.  
"Katt. Now." Michael didn't have time for this.  
"GO!" Katt yelled narrow eyed. "I'm pretty sure if this plan goes to hell; I'd like you over the wall before me." Katt looked dark.  
"Why are you so stubborn?" Michael walked to the window.  
"Welcome to how everyone feels around you." Katt added.  
Michael grabbed onto the wire; "Follow me when I'm half way!" He was serious before proceeding to cross it. He didn't have the upper body muscle for this kind of thing.  
"Good bye D.B. Cooper." Katt kissed his head lightly before running to the window. She watched Michael who was more then half way there.  
Katt turned up and reached up grabbing the wire she tried to keep it from rocking to much as she wrapped her legs around it and starting pulling herself across. She caught up to Michael, nearing the end.  
Lincoln was leaning forward focused on Michael as Fernando pushed the rope of tied sheets down the wall.  
Munche wussed out and grabbed onto the wire making it bend down and snap. Munche hit the ground and the lights came on.  
Michael and Katt both took a trip into the brick wall.  
Katt gritted her teeth that would bruise.  
Michael exhaled a breath he'd been holding in.  
"Michael!" Lincoln said rushed. "Take my hand!" He said reaching down.  
Michael reached up his fingers touched his brothers but they slide away from the sweat striking his face.  
The lock down / Escape alarm started blasting off.  
Lincoln grabbed Michael's hand dragging him up.  
Michael almost fell over the other side of the wall.  
He reached down and reached for Katt who grabbed his hand. He pulled her up with an ease, before all nine of them... Went over the wall.

_Two days later_

Emma was home, had been for the past three days, but all over the news was the escape of the Fox River nine. Emma couldn't believe it, but then somehow it all made sense to her that is why Michael was in Fox River. She shrugged in the end, she had quit her job, police had no reason to question her, in the end she didn't know anything, and no one knew her connection with Katt that well. Even if they did how was she to know anything about the escape?  
Emma sat down at her computer before starting it, she walked into the kitchen taking a bowl of cherries, wearing her favourite blue jeans and Good Charlotte shirt she placed the bowl down before getting her mail box key.  
The computer would take forever to load, so it helped her kill time as she walked down the hall to the mail boxes, she didn't even care that she had bare feet, she carried on walking thinking of Sara she left the door open, what if it was her that Michael chose to seduce would they have escaped, she doubt it, but then Emma didn't want to kill herself, no, just wanted the pain to stop, so now she was seeing a shrink once a week to see why.  
Emma opened the mail box seeing a group of letters, she picked them out closing the box behind her, and she started to shuffle through them on her way back to the apartment, Bill, Bill junk mail, her subscription to Cosmo. One of the letters caught her eye, it had a weird lump in it, and she never forgot the hand writing.

Staring at the latter she blinked ripping it open she looked inside her heart stopped beating, she reached her fingers into split envelope, taking out the small golden half heart. Her fingers shook as she held it. Katt had never taken this off since the day she got. Emma's stomach twisted into knots. What did this mean? She felt her own necklace before noticing that Katt's lockers wasn't fully closed. She gave it a strange look before opening it carefully there was a small, small piece of green paper wrapped up. She removed it carefully and unrolled it. "What the hell?" She asked out loud. His eyes stared down at the small loopy fancy lettering reading; _when I told you my name._ It confused her she didn't get it...  
She dropped the rest of her mail and took off up her stairs quickly into her bedroom she swung violently her closer door open. Placing the locket on the dresser she started ripping apart her closet. She batted down a box with a lid on it and caught it in her arms. Placing it on her bed she ripped the lid off and started digging into it, throwing books onto the floor.

Pulling out a lime green book she held it open facing the floor she shook it watching something fall to the carpet she gave one extra last shake. Before getting on her knees. She picked up the picture and bit her lip. Katt and herself stood there looking cold, and hungry in the middle of darkness.  
She turned the picture over her eyes scanned the words; _May 15th 1995; Plate Road CO._ Her eyes flickered. _Sierra!!!!! HA!_ She then watched the writing change to Katt's; _Shut up =D_ Her felt froze on the spot as she stood up. She looked at her Macbook the iCal dock application said May 13th. She flipped over the photo again. "May fifteen..." She stated...  
She looked back and forth; Back and forth until her neck got sore. She either thought; Katt was fucking her around or this was the real deal. She grabbed a bag stuffing the picture, some clothes and other basic needs into it.  
Was she actually going to take off to Colorado? What did she have to lose. She zipped up the bag. Looking into her mirror she took the locket and clipped it around her neck. The heart was a magnet and it became a whole. She winced. Grabbing her bag - Keys and slipping on her sneakers leaving common sense behind...  
Emma left for Colorado.

* * *

  
Hello all and welcome to the end of the story.... Want more then don't fear, keep an eye on this user.... Cos the second story is in the making so...  
Will Emma get to Colorado, Will she ever hear the words from Lincoln.  
Will Katt be able to keep away from the lurking Alexander Mahone...  
All will be reviled in....  
A Female convict on the run!!!

coming soon...  
Thank you for reading  
XoXo  
Emy & Katt


End file.
